years later
by otakucon
Summary: this is a story with alot of ocs made by me main guy is Shinde mian girl y spoil it? moving on so far i got plenty of ideas floating in my head and for Shinde this can spell trouble *evil smile*
1. ch1 a deamon revealed

**Yo i got board and made my own dude i also have a costume for him irl (i get board a lot) so read and leave me a review plze this was brought to you by woot bagle productions**

A man runs down the hallway for a Japanese style house, his eye filled with dread and fear almost as if a monster is after him. a clasp of thunder and a flash of lighting show the mans full body covered in cuts of various sizes, slowing down and hiding the man thinks to himself 'he wont find me here ill live to see the sunrise' but just as this thought ends he is lifted by his shirt collar he can hear someone breathing as well as feel the cold breath on his face sending a chill up his spine causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. The breathing was slow and calm until it stopped then he heard someone ask him whispering into his ear "whats heaven like?" "paradise..." the man answered his voice laced with fear. Far down the hall we enter a room where five men stand each holding a weapon of some kind, a drop of sweat hits the floor from one of these men and a scream is heard down the hall, dead silence follows. The fear in these mens eyes is apparent as one man speak up in a gruff voice "no need to worry he cant kill us if we don't take our eyes off the door remember its the only entrance" "yeah but what if they sent _him_" the smallest of the men said almost read to spazz out, soon another spoke "word is he wears the devils sign with pride only because hes the son of the devil himself, with every person he kills he sends one more soul down to hell" "i heard he cant be destroyed even by a priest, that no man can kill him" "I know the truth" the first man spoke up causing all the men to listen to their leader "hes a simple ninja sent from the leaf village hes mortal so theres no way hes getting this slut back" he grabbed a girl with blond hair who was tied and gaged causing her to groan in pain. Very faintly the sound of walking is heard down the hall a clash of thunder and lighting again and they see the shilloute of a man holding a scythe over his shoulder but his distance made it to hard to make out any more details, moments later a second clash is heard this time half of his face is lit up; his eyes where hollow they seemed devoid of emotion almost as if he lacked a soul entirely, his mouth a straight line not a smile nor a frown, but worst of all was his scythe which was shown by the lighting for it was covered in blood and now this man was at the door standing in the shadow so they couldnt see his face but the rest of him was seen. he wore baggy balk pants along with black shoes, his shirt was a long sleeve with a red symbol on it (its a kanji which is Japanese writing) which stood for demon, his green jacket fadded and torn a bit on the edges from past battles. As the men took one step back he lunged forward and in one clean swing he slashed the second man with down the middle, side stepping the blood that came out soon afterwards he spun in a circle his scythe low cutting off the legs of two men after wards he simply threw knifes at their hearts to stop their screams of agony, streaching out his hand he caught the forth man by the neck and with a flick of his wrist broke it in two, droping the now dead corpse he turned to the final man the leader of the gang that had kidnapped this girl only days ago demanding a ransom. He grabs the leader leaned in close and asked in a whisper "whats heaven like?" "there is no heaven" "not for you" he took his scythe and cut the man right across his throat, now blood was every were and the 5 corpses layed scattered around the room the blond girl from earlier looked at her savior as if he was a mad man there to kill her but all he did was cut her ropes and motioned for her to follow which she did but from a distance. walking to the front of the house she was kept in she servaied the damage this one mane had done dozens of bodies layed every where some missing limbs others in perfect condition not a cut on them. Upon reaching the front of the house the girl was welcomed by her father along with a hug crying "im so glad your safe i thank the gods _he_ got there in time" the girl nodded and got a good look at the one who rescued her, he wasnt ugly nor was he handsome he was simply ok but she noticed his necklace it was an odd symbol she had never seen -- (the best konoha sign i can make with type) and she realized he had a needle stuck in his neck which he simply pulled out his wound healing with in seconds "please sir may i know the name of the man who saved my life?" in a slightly deep voice which seemed as dead and emotionless as his eyes he answered "...Shinde...Kudasai..." and walks away knowing his mission had been payed for back in Konoha his home.


	2. Ch2 dreams

**my second chapter working as fast as i can on these but i dont have microsoft word o well **

After having completed his mission to save the young girl Shinde decied to leave the small village now that his mission was completed. Walking down a crowded street a rice farmers hat added to his outfit do to the bright sunlight he stuck out like an apple on an orange tree (i try to avoid old terms a lot) but even through all the people a group of maked men still noticed Shinde, whos eyes seemed normal almost happy a small smile on his face, leaving the village by the main road these people confronted Shinde weapons at the ready. One man steped forward it seemed as though he was the leader of this band of theives "leave any vaulables and we might let you live" upon hearing this Shindes smile only increased in size sending a nervous chill in the air. The only figuer that appeared to be a female attacked first impaling Shinde on he knife, she took a few steps back waiting for shinde to fall but as he slowly reach for the knife now in his stomach and drew it from his body as if nothing had happened a look of pure horrer form on her face it was then the leader relized who this man was but befor he could warn the others Shinde killed them all with one swing of his scythenow it driped with the fresh crismon liquid. "it appears ill live past today" Shinde said in an almost mocking tone his expression and smile not falutering befor leaving he made sure each of them was dead and took any items that seemed usefull, he left their necklaces and clothes and took in stead their weapons and equipment, as it turned out the woman had lived but Shinde didnt mind in fact he stated to her in a calm voice "u better find some new friends i dont think these guys can hang with you anymore." A few days later shinde reached the gates of Konoha greated by those 2 guys (i cant rember their names but u know who i mean right?) as well as a girl a little less than a foot shorter than himself her name was kenko being he was 6ft 2in that made her tall for most females in Konoha (to all the girls im sorry if i offended you) "welcome home" she stated but shinde simply nodded and headed home thinking he had to unpack so her reatcion to the silent treatment...punch his face in!! Next thing shinde knew he was out cold on the pavment having a staring contest with the ground he stood up and brushed himself off and headed home taking note to the death glare he was reciving rom a distance. So Shinde went to a remote part of Konoha and entered his house a two story he had built himselfseemed more like a mansion big enough to accamodate several people but he lived alone useing the extra space as storage for the many _treasures_ he had gathered from verious missions. The scene shifts from a now shirtless Shinde (some where a fan girl squels) to the Hokages office where Tsunade sits talking to an Elderly woman. "So this monster hasent hurt anyone yet but your afraid it might" Tsunade questions while the mystery wman nodded "and you need one of our ninja to face this monster for you" another nod "so in short you need to hire a complete psycho path" yet another nod (she never speaks) "the i know just the person" Tsunade turnered to her assistant Sakura and said "bring me the leafs reaper the only man whos willing to ask befor killing" (ill explian this joke later). Now where on a path along with Shinde whos mubbling to him self "why the f&# was i given this -hole of a mission? i mean serisouly 'go to their village and kill this monster' the old whore says tch might as well slaughter this thing once i get there, besides the sooner i do the sooner im home." entering the _sister_ village which had mad a peace treaty with Konoha in the past Shinde relized that it was a village of all females, Yes the village hidden in the perfume was a bit akward for him after all when one gilr stared at him she would nudge her friend to join in the stare until what seemed like half the village was staring at him. Doing his best to ignore this he walked calmly to the leaders office to get instructions but on the way a mob of girls had tryed to ambush him but since this village is friends with konoha he cant hurt any of them. Reaching the office he had only lost his jacket still he got the details and left only to be confrounted yet again by the girls "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" shinde woke up in a cold sweat he looks around and relizes its was only a memorie of a few days eailer, looking out the windo he notices the moon and thinks to him self 'if i make it out of this a vergain then there is a god and hes laughing his off at me'

**the reason i say that thing about the girl is most of the girls i know are short as for the joke tsunade made Shinde Kudasai when spelled correctly means plze die but its pronouced the same still Shinde has faced the hell of fangirls so now he is truly invincable right shinde?**

**Shinde:...if u ever put me thru that again ill kill you**

**me: now now no need to be mean like that **


	3. Ch3 girls

**Lets recap shall we class? shinde is in the village hidden in the perfume which is a all female village wich means the fact that Shindes there will cause quite a ruckus but now this is the pert where it gets good and from here on theres gonna be twist after twist muahahahaha brought to you by woot bagle productions now let the insanity unfold.**

The next morning we find a group of three girls gossiping about the new commer from the hidden leaf, having not seen him yet themselfs, trying to figer out what kind of person he was the tallest girl wore a tank top along with some short shorts bsaicly showing off what god gave her. enter Kagura Kisema baiscly the idol of most guys she speclized in making men fall in love with her useing her jutsu but not only that once they fell they became he slaves baiscly answering any question and preforming any deed for her. Now she set her sights on Shinde adding him to her over grown collection of men she could summon with her scroll and her plan to get shinde went as thus; bup into making it look like an accident, flit while he helps her up and force him to give her information on Konohas other ninja. Well needless to say step one went off with out a hitch but she fell harder then she intended to, Shinde ask in his slightly gruff voice "you ok miss?" 'to easy' she thought as she nodded he simply walked away leaving her on the ground, not being fazed by this she stood up and chased after him trying to flit with him only to be shot down by his silence but the more she tryed the more she relized he wasnt the talkative type. She had to resort to drastic measuers which ment hanging on his harm while he walked around the town this in turn only got more and more annoying by the minute for Shinde. Getting away was simple and Shinde had gotten back home with his arm still attached the way he figered it this was gonna take a lot more effort than he thought.

**So yet again shinde had escaped from some crazy person making his day a living hell so Shinde got any questions?**

**Shinde: when will this wolrd face its doom?**

**me: when porky pig fly**


	4. Ch4 not bad

**Yo its me again moving on shinde seems in real trouble dont he? but u know what they say theres no such thing as one in this world muahahahaha yet again brought to you by woot bagle productions plze enjoy... Shindes giving me a death glare guess he saw the rough draft for this chap TT**

It had been 3 days now since shinde had first arrived in hte hidden perfume village. Shinde walked to his front door ready to face the day (and every form of hell i want him to kerorororororor) so he flung open his front door but his smile soon faded as he saw who was waiting for him...Kagura, this girl had become so annoying to Shinde in shuch a short time normaly it takes monthes to get on his nerves took her a few days. Now your proubling wondering "Writer-sama (me) how can someone this cute and beautiful be getting on his nerves?" ill tell you how all she ever did was flirt alwas trying to kiss him and alwas squeezing his arm into her (god forgive me) over sized cleaveage. So he left prepared for today knowing he would gather information on this "deamon" that plaged the village, once him and Kagura where out of ear shoot a second shinde leaves his house, yes he used a clone to get rid of her but not just any clone its a speical "Shinde Shadow" clone or "SS" for short, the differance this clone wont go poof if it gets hurt instead it will do one of two things explode or go with the flow and since the clone can decied to exploed or not theres no need to worry. Since it was still morning he went to the nearest ramen shop to get some food for breakfeast (sound familar?) where it just so happened a cute girl worked she took one look at Shinde and blushed in apperance she looked like Hinata (shippuden) but her eyes where a pale blue and her hair was jet black but sadly her bangs covered her eyes meaning half her face was covered. Eating his meal in silence Shinde noticed this girl was hovering over him making it hard to eat so he ate fast paid, and leftand the rest of the day went as thus, he went to spots where this monster he was hunting appeared in the past and gathered stories from the residents all the while getting asked out on constante dates each one he simply rolled his eyes and walked away not at all intreasted 'I have a mission to do y cant they just let me be? he questioned himself still that covered the east half of the village with little information next the west half. While heading over there he bumped into a small girl who was crying she was blond with pig-tails and looked really scared, feeling a small jab in his heart...whats left of it... he kneeled down to the girl and asked with a kind smile "you lost kid?" she nodded while holding back tears "I-I-I-I-I... **I LOST MY MOMMY!!**" now she was full out balling but Shinde simply patter her head and wiped her tears away and said in a calming voice "ill help you find her dont worry" standing up he took her tiny hand in his gaint one and led her to her mother whom he reconized, she owned the ramen shop he ate at eailer, as thanks she gave him a ticket worth one free bowl of ramen. So yet again he was off to the west side only something was wrong... he was being followed but by whom he didnt know so he walked into a street where no one was and stoped "your not good at hidding your presence" ... no response so he turned and peeping from behind a pole was the girl from the ramen shop the one who was hovering. To something like this how cold shinde respond simple "why are you following me?" "w-w-well y-y-you s-s-se-see" she was blushing again and now she walked right up to Shinde and bowed "you helped my little sister and i wanted to thank you, im Hanako Musaragie can i ask for your name sir?" "Shinde Kudasai" as he said this she stood up and parted her hair a bit revealing her eyes making him think 'shes kinda cute... i did not just think that... "alright then ill be going now" Hanako said with a simple smile leaving shinde alone. every day after that Shinde returned to the ramen stand befor going to gather info which as it turnedout the monster was more on the west side in a big open plain where flowers grew.

**So Shinde you got the hots for Hana?**

**Shinde: no i dont you moron**

**me: o well moving on i bet you guys didnt think he had a heart did you? even the most evil of ppl have to face reailty also the kerororor thing is from keroro gunso a anime i watch couldn't resist useing that laugh still what horriers await shinde next? Kerorororororo**


	5. Ch5 a shadow

**looks like shinde got a few secreats huh? dont worry things get better alws im sorry my chaps are so short. moving on time for more insanity brought to you by Woot Bagle productions.**

Shinde had spent 2 weeks gathering what little information he could on this monster all the while surving being a single guy in a village of all girls, now the fact that they flirted didnt bug him after all he looked at it from their view but its when they went overboard like trying to force a kiss or hugging his arm thats where he drew the line. "This is the last day i have to spend here if im right... to night the monster dies..." Shinde spoke to him self outloud a completly serious expression on his face. Slowly the sun set as if it was reluctant to leave do to the fight that was sure to come, once it was dark out Shinde grabed his scythe and other weapons he might need, allowed all his emotions to fade away his eyes becoming dead again. Slowly he walked to the site where the monster was said to appear a small see of grass with a single stone acting as an island which he sat on crosslegged and closed his eye, the silence was deffaning not a single bug was making a sound. the tension like lead weighing down on everything even the grass seem to bend under its might. The snap of a twig alrted shinde to the arival of the monsterbut it came from behind him so he was facing away, on all four legs the monster walked out of the forest that surrended the area its fangs bared at Shinde, red eyes glowing like the fires of hell Shinde simply opened his eyes and spoke in a calm manner "so you came good good..." he stood up drawing his scythe into a fighting pose "then lets see... if I die tonight" the creature leped at Shinde tearing off the right shoulder of his vest he simply laughed "is that all you got?" He turned and swing his scythe grazing the monster who countered by clawing Shindes face his wounds healing quickly, and so it continued like this Shinde wouled attack and make a small cut the monster would lacerate him and try to tear him apart. By the next morning Shinde was covered in ragged clothing most of his shirt was destroyed and his pants where missing from the knee down he was enjoying this battle as much as he was hlding back having only use his scythe and no jutsus. As the sun began to rise the monster slowly changed into something else "no way... your kidding me..." he stated out loud for you see the monster had changed into the small girl from befor that he had helped. As the sun rose Shinde picked up the girl and wraped her in his jacket (he took it off) and headed for the leaders office to give his report on the mission. The next day Shinde was packing his bag thinking to himself 'finally i can go home and forget this whole thing ever happened' so as he walked to the main gate he noticed 2 girls waiting for him Hanako and Kagura as well as the village elder and just as Shinde was about to ask the elder spoke in her old voice "these two will accompany you to Konoha and live there from now on in hopes that the bounds with our village will grow" having said this she walked away leaving poor Shinde all by himself and leading the girls back to Konoha but far away a man stand atop a tree staring at Shinde. This man wears a black trench coat with out sleeves, his hands both have white gloves with odd symbols on both but a phrase on each his right hand read "in death we rest" his left "in god were saved" , as he stares at Shinde with his grey eyes he smiles like a child that made a new friend and says in a joyful voice "looks like i wont be board for a while" and with that he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

**Oh nos a guy in all black like Shinde who is this trash? speaking of trash who wrote this chapture?**

**Shinde: you did moron**

**me: o yeah :3**


	6. Ch6 you here!

**ok this chapture will involve a lot of real charaters from the show and how the interact with Shinde and view him it also lets you in on a few things muahahaha let the insainty begin yet again a woot bagle production**

It was morning by the time Shinde and the girls reached the gets to Konoha and he had grown tired of Kagura and her advances on him for the last 4 days. Upon reaching the main gate Kenko was waiting for Shinde with a smile but a ferious look grew once she saw who was with him and the scene goes as follows Shinde held up his hand and said "hello" SMACK right across the face and Kenko stormed off so he stood there a red hand mark on his left cheek hand still in the air and a confused look.

So the girls went to the hokages office so they could find a place to stay while Shinde returned home to rest after a LOOOOONG mission. Laying down his stuff he walked into his trophy room with had assorted weapons on the walls and each one he had stolen from a corpse of someone who had fallen to his might. Opening a small cabnet with a glass door he hung up a necklace made of gold and mummbled to himself "the second treasure i got that i didnt have to kill for" and walked out of the room into the next room which had books lots of books the walls where all shelves and the floor which was made of glass had shelves under it which held books and all of these books had information he had gathered on verious missions so he walked to the north wall and pulled out a green book marked "monsters and creatures volume 200" and fliped to a blank page and began to write of the small girl that could transform at night to the monster he had faced obnly a few days ago and wrote down every detail he could. Once he was finished with that he left his house and headed into the nearby forest walking until it seemed like he was lost, and only moments later he came to a gaint clearing which was filled with flowers of verious types one or two of them where wilting so after makeing a hand sign and the earth move a bit they got back some color. Nodding with a smile he walked to a tree and picked an apple, sitting against the tree he ate the apple while humming a tune to himself thinking here im alone and here no one can bug me so peaceful so calm then he took a nap planing to return home soon to make food.

When he woke up the sun was begging to set so he went home only to find his door open and hearing movment inside so he pulled out a knife and walked in ready for a fight only to find Hanako in the kitchen cooking and Kagura greeted him by saying "welcome home Shinde the hokage said since you have so much extra room here that we can stay" so he and the girls sat down at the table and ate the food but Hanako had noticed how he only ate the meet and very few vegetables, so she was thnking of breakfeast and what she would make for Shinde. Later that night Shinde showed them the only two spare rooms he had and they each took one and everyone went to bed but in the middle of the night Kagura snuck out of her bed and into Shindes room but when she walked in he wasnt in his bed in stead he was polshing his scythe, since he notice the door open just a crack he turned to her and said in a calm voice "i dont sleep so dont bother trying to sneak into my bed" even though he said this he looked like he got enough sleep and was alwas well rested still she was deafeated and went back to her own bed.

some where in a dark cave the man from eailer layed in a bed with a female who cant be seen do to the shadow but they where both awake. He turned to her and said " i am dead serious you know he beat it" she nodded and said in a sleeply voice "and for the 100th time i belive you now go to sleep" so he closed his eyes and did as he was told as she put a hand on his chest and whispering "good night aku" and she to fell asleep"

**yes a short chap i know but most of my chaps are short but still who is this mystery man? who was this woman? what relation do they have to Shinde? will Kagura ever get Shinde? all these questions will be answered as soon as i think of them lol still in the next chap i rip off a few other fan based things that i didnt make so be ready all i can say is ... ddr**


	7. Ch7 WTF!

**ok like i promised here is the insainty that is chap 7 and there will be a fight and more questions will be asked muahahaha another woot bagle production and i only own Shinde Hanako Kagura and the 2 mystery ppl everything else belongs to who ever, got, good**

Its mid day now and Shinde had a mission go out and kill some evil dictator or something he wasnt sure all he knew was he had to kill ,again, so he left the village while Hanako and Kagura decied to ask about their hoste trying to figer out what kind of guy he is so they stared with Kenko the childhood friend who should know a lot but all she said was "he came to the village when he was 6 or 7 im not sure still he wasnt born here but over the years i have noticed a few things like how he alwas wears a long sleeve shirt even when its the middle of summer, and how he alwas smiles when hes not on a mission but the second he is he seems devoid of emotions its kinda creepy really" so the 2 left with Kenko to ask everyone about Shinde and first off was Hinatas team:

hinata: "he got me a few things so hes not a bad guy"

Kiba: "me and akamarue where sharing a bone and he snaped it in half" and he stared to cry

Shino: "i fought him once" and a flash back began showing Shino sending his insects at Shinde thinking he had won but they ran in fear so he asked confused "how did you make them run?!" Shinde smirked and ulled out a can of bug replant "take that bitch" and walked away having won and the flash back ends "he truly is evil" so next was gais team

Neji:" he was able to block my first strike so he has good eyes... it was destined that he beat me"

Lee:"he had more youth than me" begin flash back of Lee punching Shinde only to have his fist caught after which Shine swung him like a sack and threw him to the other side of the village end flash back

Tenten:" he has this wried jutsu id never seen befor" flash back again (im gonna do this a lot) Shinde makes a hand sign and says "metal style: tool stomp" after whch he beings to move and it looks like dancing but every time he stepms a knife or throwing star flys out of the ground and he would catch it and throw it at Tenten causing her to use her tools whcih she ran out of evuantly and all he did was hold a knife to her neck and stated "i win" and walked away end flash back so having learned that he could make tools magicaly appear from the ground they went to team Kakashi and asked them but Naruto only steped forward and said "we havnt fought Shinde but word is hes strong" so the girls suggest that they fight him as a team and the girls watch but all Sasuke said was "so let me get this stright you want me to fight a guy that will give me numerous cuts and cause me to bleed a lot" the girls nodded "sounds good to me lets go" Sakura steped forward and said "if Sasuke-kun is fighting then im fighting to" so it was agreed when Shinde got back from his mission they would find and fight him.

So a few days later Shinde returned and told the girls he was going some where in the village until the food was done. Leaving hs house he walked to his garden and tended to it. Suddendly a gaint fire ball fell from the sky incerating everything around him and sorunding him in flames, but the actual flames around him seemed like mear sparks to the flames of hatread in his eyes, having run out of food the fire soon died out leaving nothing but baren waste land around Shinde but the engery that he was readint cause the area around him to become distorted like the pavement on a hot summers day. So he slamed his hand into the ground and pull out his scythe just as Sasuke stped forward with naruto and saukra, as he stared them only one thought crawled into his mind kill the fire user... kill the last uchiha having sensed this Sasuke rushed forward his chidori out while Shinde only side steped and tripped him, Naruto came from the side with his resegan only to have the hand he was useing grabed at the wrist and Shinde simply turned and slamed the resangan into sasuke sending both of them flying so he held up his hand and caught saukras punch from above makeing a small crater from around his fist. With a flick of his arm he slamed her into the ground breaking her arm and he said in a mocking tone "you where weak befor why would you be strong now?" turning around Naruto and Sasuke had both summoned their monster things and all Shind had to do was form one hand sign and a metal prymid sprung from the ground around the toad naruto had summoned and whent back into the ground leaving behind a bloody Gamabounta to disappear in smoke, the snake having seen this ran leaving behind Sasuke to charged at Shinde with his sword drawn, Shinde caught the blade in his mouth and flicked the sword causing Sasuke to go flying into a tree , bitting down on the sword shinde broke it in half with out useing his hands and walkd towards Sasuke raising his scythe ready to kill. Just as he was about to swing it somehintg hit him and sent him flying for a change, just then naruto steped out of the bushes and said "i summoned the death god and it wont kill me so you might as well give up" Shinde slowly opened his eyes and they where purple but now he could see it see this god of death naruto spoke of and as crazy as it seemed he had a smile on his face, but it was a smile an insane person might have something like pure joy of the moment, so as Shinde stood ready to fight the death god took the knife out of its mouth and cut Shinde's arm taking off one sleeve the right one and on the inside of shinde wrist was the balack half of the yin-yang symbol, deciding not to wate any more time death slamed his hand into Shinde grabing his soul and slowly pulling it out only to have it stopped at the last second, yes Shinde could fight back and he started to pull his soul back in and once it was he started to pull the god it self in. With in minutes he had avsorbed the god and heard a voice in side him say "you have beasted me you may have one of my powers" and shinde reply was "i want your grip give it to me" next thing Shinde knew his hand was glowing a light blue in color and he simply wiped it across Sasukes face thinking he was dead but instead his eyes turned red and 3 black marks formed around the pupile, seeing everyone else reactions he ran to the lake nar by and look in, thanks to his new power he had gotten the sharingan some how it wasnt strong enough to steal a soul but ti was strong enoough to steal the essence of Sasuke and grant shinde the blood line limit of the uchiha. Having won the battle because the others left Shinde went hom only to be confronted by Hanako and Karuga and all he said was "ill tell you a story tonight."

**well thats all for this chap hope you like it moving on i hope no Sasuke fan girls dont hate on me for having Sasuke get his ass kicked but what is this new power shinde gained? how can it be used? and most importantly does this story have a plot? 2 out of 3 will be answered in th next chapter**


	8. Ch8 bed time story

**ok so in the last chap Shinde absorbed death got his grip thingy and can now use the sharingan because of it so whats gonna happen next? truthfuly im makeing this up as i go along lol but i got an idea whats gonna happen yet again the characters belong to their rightfull owners and blah blah blah woot bagle productions blah blah bleach**

Shinde was alone in his baren waste land of a flower patch to think only moments ago flowers bloomed all over the area and thanks to one random emo ,Sasuke , his work had been for naught still something good had come out of it he had gained the power of deaths touch but even when he touched an over sized tree nothing happened so he concentrated and the tree weitheredso he combined his new tech with a random knife he pulled out of the ground and after throwing the knife it didnt get more than 2 feet with out turning to rust and shattering in mid air, so he tryed again slightly changing his charka and when the knife hit a tree it wilted so he had gained a lot of control and ideas after only a few uses of his new power then he got an idea he picked up his scythe and held it so he could swing it, yelling "DEATH WAVE JUTSU" he swung his scythe but all that happened was the leaves on a tree turn to dead leaves but other wise the tree was fine "still" he thought to him self "there was a small shock wave so it can be done ill have to pratice more later" looking at the sky he notice the sun had set a few mins ago so he headed home all the while thinking of what he could do with his new power.

The girls had already changed into their pajamas and where waiting for Shinde they had a lot of questions for him and they invited Kenko over as well so she could hear this "story" he had to tell. Walking in the front door he was bombarded by questions and the only way to quite them down was to hold up his hand and say in his calm voice "ill tell you in a second i need to change first" so he did and when he came back he sat down and began "it all started with gaara... of the funk" scnrea changes color and a high pitch voice sings "gaaaaara of the funk" which caught everyone off guard. Stunded by this Hanako asked "are you serious?" "no i just wanted to test that rourmer that if you say gaara of the f-u-n-k that happens now for the real story" and begins the flash back

"it was long ago in a small village that was under a curse of sorts, in that village there was a legend that if twins where ever born one of them must die befor the sunrise of their sixth birthday other wise the entire village would be destroyed. Well one day twin boys where born and the parents knew of their fate so the offical first born was name Raibu while the second born was name Gishi, both boys grew up in a loving home neaither was scolded or slaped and the villagers didnt treat them like they were a sin or anything even though both of these children could cause the destrection of the village so as a result both boys grew up knowing nothing. Once their fith birthday came up as the laws of the village dictated both boys where given one half of the yin-yan symbol but they had to have it in mirrior spots so that the one who lived attined both halfs showing he was complete so raibu was given the white half on the inside of his left wrist and Gishi the black on the inside of his right wrist, but with these boys something was different only days later both boys had powers Raibu had gained the power to see spritis but when he did his eyes would turn purple and he could see many things ppl normaly couldnt and Gishi had gained the power heal increadbly fast he would scrape his knee and it would heal in seconds but when he got something stick into his body it wouldnt heal until the item was removed, having witnessed their new powers all the villagers were concerned, soon after wards only a week or so remained until their sixth birthday and the concile had visited their house to discuss this with the parents, as it turned out the deal was one brother had to kill the other Gishi had over heard this and listined closely getting every detail once it was over he knew that if he didnt kill his own brother he would kill him so he left and began to train in secret hopeing he could become strong enough to kill his brother. well the wekk had passed and in the "dead" of the night both siblings where taken from the sleep and put outside each was given a knife and told what to do Raibu didnt have the heart but Gishi had killed his emotions for this he was ready because he didnt have a heart so he play with his brother swinging loosely if he was going to kill hi it would be after sun rise and the sun did rise and just as it did Gishi lunged forward and stabed Raibu thru the heart killing him. Second later the white half of yin-yang dissappeared off Raibu wrist and reappeared on the inside of Gishi left wrist. As if both marks had given him knowlage of what power he truly had he turned around and picked up his brothers knife and charged at his parents killing them as well he then proceded to kill everyone in the village but then entire time he wasnt aware of what he was doing so by the time he had relized it it was to late the village had been destroyed the curse had come to pass. So he was cursed himself cursed to live knowing what he did and he grew up since then" Shinde pulls back the sleeves of his shirt to show he had both marks making the girls gasp "these marks have been in my family and i feel that they alwas will" now Shinde stood up and walked to his room leaving both girls stunned at the story he had told them a story they thought had been passed down in his family so they didnt notice the one tear that fell from his chin as he closed the door to his room. As he fell to his knees he mubbled "im sorry brother..."

**i know sad chap and yes it was derived from itachis whole faimly slaughter thing but way different. so now that we know what Shinde can do the question is what else can he do? well next chap yourll find out as we make the apperance of a long awaited character show up muahahaha**


	9. Ch9 the girl

**ok so now we have a slight idea about how much is life sucked befor hand and for this chap a lot of crazy stuff goes down so get ready for plot blood and spelling errors (lots of them) its chap 9 and yet again all the ppl belong to their rightful owners.**

Shinde went down stairs to get breakfeast like he had done for the past few days, it seems Hanako had taken it apon her self to get up befor Shinde (not possiable) and make breakfeast for him. So this morning like alwas she watched carefuly looking for the smallest sign that something didnt taste good or what he perfered to eat, in short she was trying to learn about him with out asking, and in the process of doing this every morning not only had she creepted out the most demonic guy in konoha she had learned his favorite foods and began to make them with out fail. Geting up from the table he thanked Hanako for the food only to be asked "was there anything wrong with it?" his answer "a bit spicy for a breakfeast but perfect for a lunch" and walked out the door leaving Hanako with a big smile on her face.

Heading for Yamato the only person in Konoha who is able to use the wood element jutsu Shinde had created a plan on how to regrow his garden heres his thought process 'useing my new "death grip" jutsu im able to take souls but by weaking it i can steal blood line traits some how, still i have the trait of the uchihas which means in theory i should be able to copy and steal any trait i want so if i assume that wood means any from of plant life i can steal his wood element go to my garden use it and regrow the flowers in a matter of seconds' that was a complete thought for him, heres the short version 'steal a fancy trick grow flowers' and once he found Yamato Shinde simply grabed his arm used his justu and left leaving behind a very confused Yamato.

Now the moment of truth Shinde had been praticeing with this new element, interlacing his fingers he concentrated on what he wanted and soon enough flowers began to regrow, smelling their sweet scent he opened his eyes a tiny smile play its way onto his lips but that soon faded as he heard something. It sounded almost like a melody listing more closely he relized it was someone singing so being the music lover he is (yes he is) he followed it to its source. Travling thru the branches of the trees Shinde came across a small pound and sitting at its edge was a girl who was roughly around Shindes age from the look of it she had long almost silvery blonde hair ,which to Shinde shone beatifuly in the sun, with green eyes the color of dark emeralds and a light cream complexion. As Shinde sat in this tree listing to her sing he thought to him self 'A beatiful voice with the looks to match is she an angle sent from heaven or a deamon sent to trick me?' as he sat there listing to her sing he was careful to hear the words

"I said the little leatherwing bat

I'll tell you the reason that

The reason that I fly in the night

Is because I lost my heart's delight"

right then shinde jumped down while making shadow clones who had their faces covered. One clone pulled a gutair out of the ground another used wood element to make drum sticks and tap on stuff the girl was startled at first but she noticed they had the same rythem as her so she sang to their playing

"Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Lo lo lee da diddle lee o

I said the red bird sitting on a fence

Once I courted a handsome wench

She got saucy and from me fled

And ever since my head's been red

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Lo lo lee da diddle lee o

I said the bluebird as he flew

Once I courted a young gal too

She got saucy and wanted to go

And I got me a new string for my bow

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Lo lo lee da diddle lee o"

right then a third Shinde came out with a violin and joined in causing her to smile even thought she couldnt see their faces she knew they were all clones

"Hi said the robin as he flew

When I was young I had two

If one wouldn't love me, the other would

Don't you think my notion's good

Hoot said the owl with eyes so bright

A lonesome day, a lonesome night

Thought I heard a pretty gal say

Court all night and sleep all day"

as she ended that verse yet another came out with a gaint base and began to strum a bit

"Oh no no said the turtle dove

That's no way to gain your love

If you would have your heart's delight

Keep them awake both day and night"

now all the clones joined in on the last chores

"Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Howdy dowdy diddle all day

Lo lo lee da diddle lee o"

and she finished alone

"Hi said the little leatherwing bat

I'll tell you the reason that

The reason that I fly in the night

Is because I lost my heart's delight"

When she had finished she said out loud so the real one hidding could hear "I know these are only clones please come out and show me who you are" but in stead all he did was speak in as deep of a voice as he could and answered "i am death among the leaves" as soon as he finished that phrase he left leaving behind this girl that seemed to perfect to him, but she knew who it was once he spoke of death she knew and she said his name aloud with a smile and a small blush "did you like my song...Shinde?"

**I know i do a lot of cliffies but hey you like them right anyway this song is leather wing bat by the Duhks. There might be more songs in the furter so just to warn you but their more for the hell of it rather than nessecary but i will defintly make my villain sing muahahahahahahaha**

**Shinde: shut up you moron crosses arms**

**me: now now Shinde if you arnt nice the pretty lady wont be nice to you**

**girl: i have a name you know**

**me: not yet muahahahahahaha**


	10. Ch10 memories

**Ok so Shinde made a new friend... or did he? i mean serisouly i dont even know who this girl is im just making this up as i go along so prepare for many more spelling and grammer errors muahahahahahahahahahahaha naruto charcters belong to blah blah blah**

The girl with eyes of dark emeralds (see previous chap) simply stood up and began to walk. Her plan for the day had changed from 'sit and dream of Shinde' to 'find him and just try to hang out' she knew they both loved music now and what better for a music lover than Ajla Victoria Whitney who was known for making sounds that resembled instratuments. Well soon ajla got tired and decied to return home to take a small nap but as she slept she had a dream, a dream she loved to have anytime the time she had first meet Shinde.

We see a little girl in a pink kimono playing with a rubber ball by bouncing it up and down in front of a big house. A man in a mask is walking down the street with a black cloak over him hood up and next to this man is a child who is wearing a long sleeve shirt, people are staring at this odd pair wondering exactly what their here for until they reach the house the little girl was playing in front of. In a split second she meets eyes with the boy ,suddendly her heart races a bit and she runs to her father in the house telling him of the "strangers" who are comming, the father stands and greets them, the boy wonders off and sits by the pond in the back yard. This little girl sits next to him and looks at him like hes strange, nothing but silance and her staring until she finally asks "whats your name?" "Shinde..." "im Ajla" "..." 'wow he doesnt speak a lot does he' she thought then she noticed the belt he was wearing it had a strange symbol that looked almost like a snail but it still looked familer she just didnt know where she had seen it until he said "im from konoha befor you ask" then shinde stood up and walked back to the house hearing the call she didnt but for some reason she followed him with a smile on her face almost like she made a friend and to Shinde that same thought was in the back of his mind.

Once both the children were back at the house the girls father who was the lord of the town sat across from shinde but next to his daughter and said in a deep voice with a smile on his face "so your the young man Sarutobi sent on my request good good" once Sarutobi was mentioned Shinde listined intently because this man could one of the most powerful men in the land of fire by his name rather than his title third Hokage so Shinde spoke in a monotone voice "yes sir i am Shinde Kudasai" right then the man lost his smile and asked in a serious tone "your a child why are you so sad right now? mission or not you simply here to relax" thats when Shinde's head hit the table yup he was knocked out he had travled for so long his body couldn't hold up any longer and he just needed to sleep. So he was carried to his room for the time being and little Ajla not seeing the akwardness of it decied that taking a nap next to Shinde wouldnt hurt so she climbed in next to him but the only problem is she clings to things in her sleep since she useally has a teddy bear laying next to her, so since no teddy bear was present she used the next best thing, so to Shindes dismay she used him.

Now we go back to reality and over to Shinde whos wide awake by his favorite thinking spot was having a problem this girl he is half sure he hasnt meet in the past looked so fimlar yet she wasnt but one thing he was sure about she was beatiful, had a voice to match if not out do, and she knew the song he had learned as a kid but then he thought 'who is she...i must find out' right then a man in a mask and a black cloak like in Ajlas dream appeared and told Shinde "the Hokage wishes to see you" so the 2 set out for the Hokages office where the Woman from eailer in the story adressed Shinde one the masked man left "Shinde Kudasai you have a mission which entails the following information 1. the head of a wealthy family was murdered 2.his daughter has survived 3. she is here in Konoha and 4.you mission is to let her live with you she should be at your door step in a few minutes thats all" and with that Shinde faded out of the room and back to his house where he sat in a chair waiting for this new girl to show up still it was perfect timeing since kagura had to go back to the hidden perfume but Hanako got to stay o well.

So he closed his eyes and suddendly memories flashed thru his head first was a little girl he knew some how and the child him running both laughing and smileing next was a dark night, an explosion, metal flying, then day light and the little girl hands him a chain. Right then there was a knocking on the door so he opened his eyes and opened it only to see the girl or as he called it 'woman' from eailer by the pond with a smile on her face she hugged Shinde and walked in and said in a sweet voice "its been a long time Shinde" but he simply looked confused and asked "ok how do you know me?" now she looked hurt and looked into his comfused eyes with really hurt ones and said in a sad voice small tears in her eyes "how could you forget me? we had a lot of fun as children, you saved me, and i gave you that chain" right then she began to finger the chain around Shindes neck which held a pendent version of the konoha crest on it. Then like e was struck by lighting it all came back to him "Ajla?" he questioned to wich she smiled and higged him again saying in a way overly happy tone "Im so glad you rember now, i knew you wouldnt forget me" so she was showed to her room and she ate dinner with Hanako and Shinde but while both the girls where in the same room there was a heavy tension in the air.

Late at night the man who wears the black trench coat answers his 2 way radio his left eye smiling since his black hair covered his right eye. He said in a normal tone "so how is it going?" then a female answered "theres a complacation a second girl is here and i think she might really love Shinde what do i do?" "simple stick to the plan trust me i did my home work" "yes Akujin" the both radios where turned off and Akujin had a smile on his face and said to the female sitting next to him "ariel Im telling you this man will be the most fun ive had in ages" he pulled Ariel into a kiss and both of them went off to a different room

**Ajla who is she? y is she here? whats Akujin planning? **

**Shinde: the only reason i havnt killed you is because i want to see how this all plays out**

**Hanako: ummm uh Shinde-kun blush**

**Ajla: i dont want to be left out**

**me: ok ok anyway wait till the next chap to see what happenes to our hero**


	11. Chapter 11

**So when we last left Shinde Ajla was hugging him out of no where and a lot of flash back happened**

**Shinde: would you shut up and get on with it?**

**me: ok ok mr.mean god**

Wakeing up a bit more grogy than normaly Shinde walkd into his bath room and looked in the mirrior feeling the rough-ness of an on comming beard so he took out a small knife and reshaped it with his meal style after which he began to shave his face back to the semi-smooth it normaly is. Right when he finished shaving he walked to the door and opened it and bumped into Ajla but there was a problem, she was only in a towel, having relized this Shinde ran back to his room after staring for a second while Ajla simply stood up and said "good thing i wasnt in the shower yet" then she walked in and the sound of rushing water mixed with beatiful singing floated out of bathroom.

Down stairs Shinde was back to his calm self and ate breakfeast like normal but as he was eating he began to feel funny everything was getting blurry and Hanako could tell something was wrong when he started to sway a bit. She just barley touched his forhead and he fell over causing her to scream, which in turn made the now dressed ajla and kagura come running down stairs to see Shinde on the floor. As it turned out theres was a mild posion in the food wich gave Shinde a cold but the only thing Hanako did different was let Ajla help cook. Once the girls heard this they all stared at Ajla with suspcion in their eyes while Ajla was trying to help Shinde to his feet.

Once back in his own bed and his tempature taken they relized that if he was a mear mortal his temp of 200 dagrees would have killed him but his inhuman regenerative powers allowed him to live. To most people being stuck in bed and having 3 grils wait on you hand and foot is a good thing but to Shinde it was an annoyance. So the whole day all his missions where cancled and all he could do was laydown and try to relax.

All three girls worked together to make sure Shinde got better and they called over kenko to help so while Kenko and ajla keep Shinde cool with a wet rag they began to wonder y he always wore a long sleeve shirt even when he had such a high feaver, his answer "i like ths shirt" plain and symplole they forced his shirt off and saw scars and marks all over his body and arms on his back there was a big scar all the way down his spine, on his front anywhere a major organ was there was a scar, and his arms where covered with them in different angles and sizes it was a wonder he could still move and as they sat there in horrer all Shinde could say was "can i have my shirt back i dont like otheres seeing old wounds" But right then Ajla began to clean his back off with a wet rag ,that was ice cold but felt very good to Shinde, poor Kenko was still scared out of her mind, while ajla dressed his wounds all she could think was "the entire time I've knew this guy I had never even dreamed he had gotten this hurt befor."

Down stairs Hanako was cooking like normal but keeping in mind Shinde was sick made some more medical food rather than taste and Kagura had gone to find Tsunade who was not only Hokage but a mdeical expert so she must know how to fix this which she did once she got there and ate lunch with them so when sheleft they all went back to caring for Shinde doing what they could to make him feel better.

Far away on a main road Akujin is walking with someone at his side, this someone had black spikey hair, brown eyes ,tan skin, in fact he looked just like Shinde but the differance is that he is wearing a long back trench coat that was just the width of a peice of paper off the ground so it looked like he glides rather than walks where as Akujin has his open from the waist down to see his legs which had black jeans on. This new man asked in a slightly gruff voice "so ill be able to kill Shinde?" "yeah i have no reason to lie just make sure you start that war ok?" the new commer had a look in his eyes that would make a deamon quake in fear "no problem akujin" soon some bandits jumped out of the bushes and sournded the men but befor they could speak Akujin simply pointed at one and he stared to sweat but little by little his sweat turned red, soon pink liquid ran from his eyes then both sweat and liquid turned deep red it was no longer just water it was blood streaming from his body until the dryed up husk fell to the earth causing the others to scatter. The new commer closed his eyes and chains flew out from under his coat and grabed every member pulling them towards him as he let out a chilling chuckle. As Akujin plucked an apple from a near by tree he took a bite only to hear a scream, he looked at the apple like it had screamed then shruged and ate it anyway only to turn around and see the new commer take a hat from one of the dead people and wear it not a drop of blood on him or his new hat so now both Akujin and this man walked down the road again and the past a sign that read "Konoha 3 days journey"

**did i put enough detail in the slaughter? who is this new guy? y did Ajla posion Shinde? how in the name of god did akujin make that guy bleed like that?**

**Akujin: it was easy**

**Shinde: just end this already**

**me: no way i got a lot more to work with here muahahahaha**


	12. Ch 12 omg walking dead

**Shinde has recovered and now we face true evil muahahaha anyway all copy right goes to yada yada yoda (lol muppet and green) but this chap will include the master of sluaghter Shinde and a cute puppy fear the soon to be animal cruilty :)**

As Shinde left the village for hes new mission he was seen off by the girls in their own ways, Hanako had given Shinde a cham for luck, Kagura gave him a hug, and Ajla gave him a stone that shone like a rainbow in the light which confused him. Leaving a good bye at a good bye he set off scythe on back hands in pockets down the trail until he came to a small village where his mission was to take place one he spoke to the elder.

In the elders house Shinde sat across from and acient looking woman who spoke to him "so your the youngin that old bat tsunade sent eh?" Shindes thoughts 'if this old hag calles tsudnae and old bat how old is she?' his words "yes mam im the ninja choosen for this mission please give me the details" (not much differance ) "alright young man theres a ninja that set up a fort to the east of this village and hes been stealing from us not only food but all the women please go and stop his rain of terror" "yes mam ill head out now" with out a second work Shinde went to the fort and as the wind whistled thru the trees was greet by arrows raining down upon him. Spinning his scythe over he head increadibly fast any arrow that came near hitting him was oblenerated in seconds and once the last arrow fell he continued to walk towards the fort all the while dogging the knifes and throwing stars that where thrown at him until he reach the front door. Feeling a need to just mock these guys he knocked several times and called out "hey why dont you guys come out to play?"

Meanwhile inside the fort a strong looking man sat on a throne drinking whine from a goblet as a woman poured it. This woman has a coller like a dog as did several other women and they all looked scared and sad some even seemed to have lost hope but one little girl was petting a small puppy that was black as night and asleep in her lap. A smaller man ran up to what seemed to be the leader and bowed saying "sir theres an intruder at the front gates he made it past all our traps and the arrow rain" "and?" "he knocked on our door asking us to come out and play" once he heard this the leader stood up and said with rage in his voice "who does this son of a B!# think he is? I want anyone and everyone who can fight to go after this guy right now you got that?" "yes sir" and with that the minion ran off to sound the alarm.

It had been 3 minuets out side and Shinde was starting to get board so he cracked his knuckles and slamed his fist into the gaint metal doors causing them to bend seeing how weak these doors where he slameed his fist again breaking one door off its hinges on the other side Shinde saw an ocean of mean all armed one or two of them licked their weapons but they where all chuckling until they noticed Shinde shirt and his necklace then they all stood frozen with fear. Shinde took on step into the place and all hell broke loose as the men scrambled to get away but to no avail as Shinde cut them down one by one saying "i was told only the women need to live so all you guys can die now dont worry im sure god will forigce you if you pray now" but by the time he had finished this sentance the last man had been impaled on Shindes blade. Since there was no more fight here he walked down the hall ways looking for the main room where the leader was. Flinging the doors open Shinde drew his scythe as the leader drew his gaint sword that was three times as big as Shinde who stood 6 foot 2 himself, not evn phased by the size of the blade Shinde took a step forward only to get sluged by something that wasnt there and he keep getting beat up until he used his deht eye jutsu turning his eyes purple allowing him to see what it was that was hitting him and he did. There were several shadow people flying around circling Shinde but when on swung only to miss the tied had turned and Shinde lifted his hand as a dark blue aura englufed it, he made contact with each of these shadows one by one with his 'grip of death jutsu' causing them to dissappear. Noticing what was going on the leader swung his sword hard enough so that it created a vortex of wind slicing up everything in front of him, but Shinde sunk into the ground and avoided the attack. Just as Shinde came up out of the ground behind the man several black dogs attack Shinde tearing at his flesh with the teeth and all Shinde could do was throw them off and try to keep the off. Shinde was able to start killing them but the last one jumped on him, as Shinde held up his scythe the dog bit into it trying to break the metal with its jaw. Both of Shinde hands glowed blue and the dog aged so fast it turned to dust, now Shinde stood up his shirt was torn to shreds but still hanging on him, pants missing the left leg but half of the right was still there. As the gaint man swung his massive sword Shinde held up one glowing hand and stoped the sword with his hand and as if adding insult to injury the blade turn to rust and shattered as Shinde grined and pushed the man into a wall causing him to fall over in pain. Shinde slowly walked over to the man and lifted him by his collor and whispered into his ear "is there a heaven?" "yes" "lets hope your right" the man widened his eyes as the shaft of the scythe impaled him thru his stomach. Freeing all of the girls and helping the small girl from eailer bandage up the puppy legs (it was hurt during the battle) Shinde led all the girls back to the village where he recived his payment and headed out.

Along the trail Shinde relized he was being followed and he turned around to see it was the puppy. Shinde stoped in his tracks and pointed back to the village but the puppy just wagged its tail, so now he try scaring it no luck, so he pick it up and held it right to his face "if you follow me you might die mutt" but the puppy just barked cutely and licked his nose. Heaving a sigh of relife Shinde put the puppy down and continued to walk back to Konoha followed by his new dog.

Back in the village Akujin and his new comrad got a room in a hotel and sat down in darkness and spoke "why cant we kill everyone now?" the comrad asked "be pacient Raibu vengance will be yours but well strike when the time is right so for now rest and save up your energy" and with the both went to sleep.

**Shinde: OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT MY BROTHER BACK I KILL YOU draws scythe**

**me: now now calm down shin im sure theres a good reason for this**

**Raibu: yeah im here to kill you glares at Shinde**

**Shinde: glares back bro i killed you then and ill kill you now**

**both: grrrrrr**


	13. Ch 13 prepare

**ok so gets interupted mid sentance**

**Shinde: WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD IS RAIBU BACK ON THE MORTAL PLANE!!**

**me: theres a good reason**

**Shinde: liar**

**me: truther (sorry to "who" i stole this from lol) moving on todays chap will foces on Akujin**

**akujin; bows**

Akujin woke up under the bed and simply lifted it causing Raibu to fall off of it who in turn yelled "WHAT THE F# WAS THAT FOR" still half asleep Akujin just back handed Raibu mummbling "dude shut up its to eairly for yelling" so raibu went silent. Putting on his trade mark black trench coat with the sleeves riped off followed by his gloves Akujin got ready for the day and said "Raibu do you know why today is a great day?" "we kill shinde?" "no" "i dont care" "today i get ready for my plan to attack Konoha and have them blame the hidden mist village" "what?" "ok moron im going to explain this one last time... back in the hidden mist i was cheated out of 3 bucks to now im going to have both of us attack Konoha while wearing the mist head band, Konoha will think that the mist has declared war and a war shall start, after the war starts ill offer to help the mist but i wont help until they have the shop keepers son or daughter or what ever kill him" "then we help the mist" "hell no well just let the war happen and see who dies" "and how does this kill Shinde?" "simple when we attack you go after Shinde and kill him" and with that Akujin left the room to get the attack ready by tomarrow.

It was a cold grey moring that seemed very depressing but akujin had a smile on his face as he went to... a part time job pulling rigshaw carts (those little carts they have one guy pulling and another rideing). While pulling the ridshaws around akujin got the law out of the area and noticed that certain areas had more people than others and made a mental note of where and when those areas where ot only that he had learned the area pretty well thanks to his great sense of direction. After he had Finished luggin the carts around he went to work on a rice farm part time as well but while he was helping to plant the rice he sprinkled a dust in the water. It was around 10:00 am now so he decied to go to his next job which was working at ichiaku ramen (yes i know im evil muahahaha) where he worked simply to learn of the people he was going to attack when a boy with blond hair entered with a white haired man he called pervy-sage (you knew em and love em muahahaha) and all Akujin thought was 'this kid have A.D.D. or what?' but served them none the less. A few minuets later Shinde walked in and grabed a seat and ordered, Akujin knew Shinde but he didnt let on like he did instead when he served him he asked "hey have we meet befor buddy?" "no i dont belive we have" "no im great with faces so i know ive meet you before lets see... oh now i rember you killed the ichiru twins" hearing that name Shinde looked at him and asked "how did you know that?" "i was a member of the village back when you saved us thanks by the way for helping us" to try and prove he was telling the truth Akujin even threw in a slice of pork with the ramen Shinde had ordered and thought 'thats right he beat down my minions when saved that dirt poor village i thought he seemed fimilar. When Shinde left Akujins shift had ended so he got his pay and left and went back to pulling Rigshaws for a while until Hanako had gotten on his rigshaw so while he was carting her around he asked "so miss how you like Konoha?" "its an ok place but i miss my brother back home" "oh im sure he misses you to" right then Akujin turned his head a bit and smiled and Hanako smiled back. So once he droped her off Akujin went to the heavist traffic area and started to hand out ballons to the kids telling them to make sure they tie them to their bed poast so they cant grant a wish, all the while dancing around saying with a smile "hello children come and get a ballon for free we got all the colors of the rainbow for you" and each kid he gave a ballon had a smile on their face, one child asked "do they float mister?" "oh yeah they float they all float see" he lets a bllon go and it floats up after which he hands the child a red ballon "dont worry they all float right up to heaven" he laughed after which he thought 'along with you'. Heading back to the hotel he checked back into his room for the night allowing him self to dream of what was to come the next morning.

that night Shinde went to bed with a bad feeling in his stomach almost like he knew something was going to happen still he couldnt complain but next to his bed the puppy was barking to get some help, having grown attached to the dog Shinde lifted it up so Inu as he named it could sleep next to him. Just befor drifting off to sleep for the first time in a while Shinde thought 'I wonder y i have a worried feeling' then he closed his eyes and slept like the rest of the village.

**ok so Akujin did a bunch of lame stuff today**

**Akujin: but my evilness will be shown tomarrow**

**Shinde: yeah handing out assorted bollons to kids making them smile is real evil**

**Akujin: a smile that would scare the devil all in due time Shinde all in due time chuckles evily**


	14. Ch 14 the attack

**ok so last chap we saw that Akujin is a hard worker**

**Akujin: yes i am /**

**me: ok ok now we see y he worked so hard**

Shinde is standing in the middle of a huge fire, he looked up and saw that Hanako was captured, hearing a scream he turn and saw Ajla was stabed with a knife. Sitting up Shinde relized it was all a bad dream and he was still in his bed, looking out the windo he relized it was early even for him because the mist was still over the village making it seem haunted almost like something bad was going to happen. Ignoring thihs he ran down stairs expecting Hanako to be cooking but she wasnt there so he went tp put his shoes on and found that his sandles had been replace with some odd shoes, he picked them up they had a bottem and sides but the toes wernt showing and there was a cris-crossing string on the front. just as he got confused Ajla came down and said "I see you found your present" "present?" "its for being so nice to me and thats a shoe ill who you how to tie them" so Shinde put these odd shoes on and let Ajla tie them for him then he got up and began to run around a bit "they feel great nice fit also" "glade you like them" Ajla smiled and went to cooking but Shinde helped her. Durning his time with Ajla something happened he relized he liked her but he didnt know how much, still she was an important friend maby more important that kenko his child hood friend he had known all his life.

As those cooked and talked Raibu was getting ready for the plan. Walking down the empty street all he could think of was how he was going to kill Shinde, if worse came to worse he would just slice his head off. Hold his arm across his chest Raibu made a fist and a blade extended out across all his knuckles, he swung it and took out a tree with just that one swing and thought out loud "prepare to die... brother" As raibu had these thoughts Akujin had climbed up a guard tower killing all the men in it knowing this wouldnt affect his plan. Reach the top he climbed on the roof and took a bow like he was an actor and said in a theatrical tone "ladys and gentalman god and devil i present a play that will show you exactly how humans are" He waved his right hand in the direction os Shindes home and his left to Raibu "the fated meeting of brothers long parted, all the actors on this stage know their part and all the props and speical affects hace been set" with that last line Akujin held up his hand his index finger sticking out the tips is his middle finger and thumb touching ready to snap he stated "let the curtain raise and the show begin" In the split second between snaping his fingers and the explosions resulting of this Akujin broke out into a wide smile and laughed maniacally raiseing his hands into the air throwing his head back.

Soon parts of the city were in flames that seemed to light up the morning sky, alarms had been raised everyone was running about trying to put out the fires while Raibu walked completly calm until one man grab him and told him "help us dont just stand there" that when raibu put his palm to the mans chest and a knife extened out of his plam stabbing the man, several others noticed this and charged Raibu blaming him for all of this so raibu tore off his cloak and his hood he was Shinde twin but no one knew this they thought Shinde was a traitor so they attacked. Raibu hunched over and swords shoot out of his back he held up his arm and spikes grew on the back of it as he swung at someone the spikes turned to blades, his hands changed to metal balls which grew spikes, a tail shoot out it was a chain that had a spike at the end and all the swords on his back extended also attached by chains and the more swords and knifes the ninja thre at him the more his skin turned to metal stoping all attacks. That was when Shinde had gotten word of him attacking the village, he ran to where the attack was taking place and saw him, he knew in a instant that wasnt someone transformed that was his brother raibu, jumping from the roof Shinde drew a scythe from the ground and stood ready for battle and yelled "RIABU" right then Raibu stoped and turned around and stated "Shinde." Raibu punched both of his hands forward sending the pike balls flying at Shinde who side steped them and charged raibu Slicing all the chains at the the base where they connected to his body, noticing this Raibu allowed all the metal to retract he put his palms together and slowly pulled them apart a katana forming between his hands. When it was fully formed he grabed the handleand ran his free hand over the handle causing it to extend until the once handle fit for a sword became a shaft changing it into a spear, Raibu turned around holding his spear ready to fight just as Shinde held his scythe. Raibu said with a serious tone "looks like your doing well brother" "yeah Rai ive been ok" "got a little girl friend i see" "well you" right then Raibu lunged at Shinde who only steped to the side and stuck his foot out triping Shinde who said "ok bro first rule of anime you never attack while someone else it talking." Right then the puppy Shinde had taken in ran up to him and began to bark but Raibu just kicked it, as it lay on the floor whineing from the pain something in Shinde snaped and he went after Raibu with everything he had. Raibu doged and held his scythe over his shoulder the end that didnt have a blade shoot needles at Shinde who simply held out his hand and turned them to rust, Shinde countered with his death wave but only hit several tree causing them to wither and die, there was a point where the staff parts of their weapons hit each other making an X shape, Raibu said "brother last time we fought I might have died but this time Im going to kill you" "your not the first person to say that but lets see if you can do it RaiRai" with that Raibu went into a ferious rage and both the spear and the scythe went flying out of their hands. Each dived for a weapon, Shinde grabed the spear and Raibu grabed the scythe and in one swift motion the both impaled each other with the shaft of the weapon let go and took a few steps back, Shinde pulle the scythe out of himself and said "so your immortal also?" Raibu did the same with his spear "yeah and so are you so what does this mean for us brother? We fight day in day out fro the rest of time as imortal beings who cant die" Shinde smirked "or you can just give up. With that Akujin whistled and Raibu turned his head to see that Akujin had Hanako over his shoulder then they both ran off leaving a head band behind that had the squigly lines behind it was the symbol of the hidden mist village. Shinde knew one thing this wasnt the mist.

**-O**

**shinde: you idiot y was hanako kidnaped?**

**Raibu: because your a moron**

**shinde: shut up rairai**

**raibu; SON OF A!! attacks shinde and they both fight again**

**me: thats all for this time**


	15. Ch 15 got her

**Oh noes Hanako was Kidnaped in the middle of Shinde fight with his bro**

**Shinde: let her rot**

**Inu: bark bark**

**me: thats right Inu were going to save her ... or are we? grins**

All the fires had been put out and Shinde was at the Hokages office and slamed his fist on the desk yelling "there no way that freak was with the mist if he was he would have brought more than Raibu!!" "this Raibu looked a lot like you Shinde" "he was my brother... i thought he was dead" "you mean the story of the marks?" "yes its not so old as i said it was it happened almost ten years to the dot" "then how has he returned?" "i dont know, but thats not the point the point is we have to go save Hanako now" "Shinde dont let your emotions get to you or" "i know ill become mortal..."

Some where deep in a forest in some cave with a metal door Akujin lays Hanako down just as she wakes up. "Good your awake now then your gonna tell me everything you know" with and evil grin the scene fades out then back into konoha at Shinde's house where our hero is in his room meditating as Ajla walks in "whats wrong Shinde?" Shinde stood up and looked her right in the eye saying "I just became mortal... up until now ive been able to fight knowing i would live but now i can die all because I fell in love" "with who" Ajla has a hopeful look "Hanako" and just like that the look fades into one of dispare but Shinde doesnt notice as he begins to arm himself straping a belt across his chest with some orbs attached to it, a belt that was made from a chain around his waist, and last but not least the hat he always wears on his mission with an odd peice of paper attached under it. Shinde left his house and headed out Scythe in hand not knowing what he would face.

Shinde travled for three days and for some reason Ajla and Inu (the puppy) followed him, knowing they where there Shinde keep walking thinking only of the events to come. While lost in thught 20 ninja jumped out of the under brush and attack Shinde, he was able to doge their attack but he couldnt see a symbol for a willage that could only mean they where rouge ninja sent by Akujin. Shinde swung his scythe letting the death wave fly out and kill half of them with one hit the other half ran into the forest and hid, normaly Shinde was fine but now he was weak all of a sudden he relized that with out his imoratlity his death related jutsu where doing to deteoriate his body the more he used them so he would have to fight in a way he wasnt used to. Night fell soon and Shinde set up camp useing his metal style it didnt hurt him nor did it weaken him so he could at least fight with metal still his mind played back to his fight with Raibu 'how was his spear able to shoot that needle, and how was he able to turn his body to metal' as shinde thought of this he decied to make his scythe better than it already was by adding a few hidden weapons so he would have either an even chance or a major advantage in this upcomming battle. the sun rose seeting the sky ablaze with colors and waking up Ajla and Inu from their sleep where as shinde didnt sleep at all, no all three headed thru the forest until they came to the iron doors that were the entrance to the hideout. Shinde look at ajla who was carrying Inu and she nodded, Shinde slamed his fist into the doors sending them flying off their hinges and ran in trying to find Hanako evunatly he came to a gaint room almost like a throne room on a gaint chair was Akujin, he sat down but on his back Shinde could see two gaint swords, Akujin grined a wide toothy grin ready to fight ready to see this powerful foe that had shown such power that it raviled his own. He snaped his fingers and a spot light shone on a dark wall in the room revealing Hanako chained by her ankles and wrist to the wall, she was knocked out.

(this is the part where the battle music starts) Akujin stood up drawing his swords, near the handles where small triggers that he keep a finger on, shinde drew his scythe and got into his stance. akujin flew forward and started hacking at Shinde who blocked all his attack manging to slice one or twice him self, Akujin jumped back and got ready to go flying again but just as he did Shinde slamed his scythe into the ground so it stood on his own and stomped his foot. Time seemed to slow down as Shinde grabed the knife that went flying out of the ground in his hand, throwing this knife Shinde keep stomping making knifes fly out of the ground so he could catche them then throw them but as Akujin keep blocking them he didnt notice that shinde was getting closer until it was to late Shinde had stomped and in a split second the scythe went under ground flew up next to Shinde and he grabed it out of mid air and swung with all his might only to have Akujin hold up one sword and block the attack but he still went flying into a wall but he fliped so his feet landed on the wall, he then used his legs to push off the wall sending himself flying at Shinde again for another bariage of slashes and hackes evunatly Akujin broke the blade of the scythe and laughed thinking that Shinde was beat but in stead Shinde grabed the bottem of the shaft of his scythe and turned it a quarter turn exatly then lunged foward and he drew a sword the blade the same length as the shaft. Yes Shinde had mangaed to turn his Scythe into both a weapon and a seath for a sword. Akujin was impressed by this but held up his knifes out in front of him so they standed straight up after which he pulled the tiggers, a small blue orb flew from holes right under the blades, one went thru Shinde shoulder the other he was able to block with his sword so it grazed his cheek, as Shinde held his bleeding shoulder he wondered what in the world that was, Akujin chuckled and said "perplexed? its a weapon i desgined, they might seem like ordinary knifes but they can harness my wind charka and turn it into a solid object then fling it faster than any arrow or knife not only that i can give the projectial a speical shape to make it do different things that last one was just an orb lets see what happens when i give it a tip" after saying that Akujin began to let an on slaught of his "bullets" rain down on Shinde some of them spiraled at him while others turned courners so they blind sided him. Shinde pulled the paper out form under his hat and attached it to a knife he threw the knife to a far wall and it exploded drawing Akujins attention for a second but that was long enough for Shinde to run in and slug Akujin knocking him out. Shinde ran over to Hanako and undid the chains freeing her, she hugged Shinde and whispered into his ear "you can rest now" then plunged a knife into his back Hanako ran over Akujin and yelled "brother are you ok?" "yes Cholet I'm fine" right then Cholet helped her brother up and draged him away while ajla ran over to Shinde and asked "why arnt you healing?" "I dont know I should hate Hanako unless... cut your hand" "what?" "just do it" doing as she was told ajla picked up one of the knifes shinde threw and cut her palm "ok now presses your hand to me wound" she did and all of shinde wounds healed he stood up back to himself and he ran after Cholet and Akujin. He reached them in little time and slamed into them knocking them over Akujin got up and ran but Shinde made his hand glow pale blue and grabs cholets face and she turned into an old woman. Shinde returned to the village with the now age cholet and Ajla at his side but as he walked he could only think of one thing 'the fact that her blood gave me back my powers means only one thing... we love each other' he glanced at Ajla and blushed at the thought of someone as pretty as Ajla likeing him let alone loveing him and it was then he made a vow, because it was then he was sure she loved him, I will make her as happy as i can reguardless of how i feel.

**yay Shinde is in love**

**Shinde: yeah but Akujin got away**

**Ajla:...**

**me: dont worry Ajla things will get better whispers something to her and she has a major blush**

**Ajla: HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT??**

**me: because im the writer**

**Raibu: y wasnt i in this chapture?**

**me: you will be in the next one muahahahahha**


	16. Ch 16 siblings

**What new horrors await shinde in this chapture? If I told you then you wouldn't read it odds are**

**Shinde: do we have to do this every time?**

**Me: ofcorse we do**

**Inu: bark **

**me: thats right Inu**

Shinde woke up knowing it had been 5 days since he relazied that hanako aka Chollet was Akujin's helper and it was decide Ajla would interrogate her, although she didn't show it Ajla was happy about it but no one knows why, but as of yet Chollet has refused to tell us anything about Akujin other than they are brother and sister. Siblings, that one word led Shinde to think of Raibu his brother back from the dead but he wondered how right then there was a knock at the door, Shinde went down stairs and opened it to an anbu who sayed "the hokage wishes to see you."

In the Hokage's office Shinde received the news that his brother had turned himself in on the condition he could talk with Shinde and right now he was in a cell waiting for his brothers answer, Shinde agreed because he had a few questions.

Deep underground Shinde meet Raibu in his cell and and sat across from him and started "why did you turn yourself in?" "I need your help" "and why is that?" "well bro first I have to explain how I came back" then the flash back begins.

"At first there was nothing but darkness for many years but then a light showed up and I followed it thinking someone found me as it turned out Akujin had dug up my grave and brought me back to life a few feet away was a glass heart with a human heart inside, as it turned out it was mine and Akujin told me everything you had done to our village and to me... I was pissed and in my anger I agreed to help him, so he turned me into a teen same age as you I think but when it was done i felt strange like there was a power in me. You may have already realized this bro but our family has a blood line limit where we control metal but since we are twins it was split so now I can take metal into my body and you can bring it up from the earth, well after fighting you I realized I was just jealous that you grew up and i didn't and I'm sorry for that, but as long as Akujin has my heart he has my life in his hands" "care to explain that?" "gladly if the glass is scratched i get weak if the glass has a small crack i cant move if it breaks to the point where a human hand can touch it i go back to being dead" "so if i can get your heart back" "then I will be a free man" "ill tell the Hokage and this will become an official mission" "i owe you bro" "Rai consider this payment before i took your life now I'm saving it" and with that Shinde left the cell and told everything to the Hokage.

Five minuets later he was ready to go and already out the main gate he arrived at the hide out he had destroyed last time, the door on one hinge no traps and the inside was all rubble still Shinde used earth style to return everything to how it was and in the deepest room he found the heart no guard no traps so he took it back to Raibu who was then released and moved in with Shinde, but when he got home with his brother Raibu he didn't expect the little girl no older than 5 laying on his bed Inu the pup next to her. Shinde's reaction to seeing this was pure shock but the biggest Shock was yet to come, she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleeply but when she saw Shinde she was wide awake and she jumped on Shinde hugging his neck and tackling him to the ground at the same time yelling "BIG BROTHER!"

**Shinde: strangling me WHO IN THE NAME OF GOD, BUDDAH, AND THE FORTH HOKAGE IS THIS BRAT!?**

**me: breaks out of choke hold phew... you need to relax... look im sure theres a good reason for this**

**Shinde: well?**

**me:... in the next chap walks away to take a nap**


	17. Ch 17 lots o music

**OK yes I'm going to have them sing but trust me it will own**

**Shinde: ill kill you**

**me: no you will not because that will be suicide**

**Shinde:... i hate you**

**me: i know you do muahahahahahahaha**

It was a sunny day and Shinde had woken up his little sister clinging to his arm in her sleep again and the pup on his chest curled up also asleep, seeing no other way out of this Shinde used an escape jutsu and went down stairs where Ajla had breakfast ready and waiting, he sat down and ate with Ajla in peace until Karin and Inu woke up and ran down. Everything was peaceful until Karin asked "Shin-e how long until you and big sis get married?" Ajla blushed and Shinde almost chocked on his toast thats when Raibu came in sneering at Karin to which she simply stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed it pulling out a knife saying "back at Akujin's if someone did that we cut their tongue off" before Karin could so much as whine Shinde back handed Raibu and Karin ran over to Ajla who cradled her while Karin cried "Rai-rai is a meanie face" Shinde dragged Raibu out side to teach him some manners.

Over in the Hokage's office ten-ten and Rock Lee where given orders to go and check on a small farmer village on the outskirts of the land of fire. Having gotten their orders they where told of the danger of this mission and where told to do what anything they would do it they where to die which they did.

It was a lot later in the day and the Konoha talent show had begun. First was Kiba and Akamaru who did a bunch of dog tricks, then Naruto who made a bunch of shadow clones that tryed to harmonize but they couldn't so next was Shinde who did the same thing on he had a fifth once that was beat boxing the sound of drums and one when out into the audience and brought Ajla up on stage as they began to sing.

Oh pretty woman, walking' down the street.  
Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet,  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you.  
You're not the truth.  
No one could look as good as you.  
Mercy, mmm, oh, such a, such a, such a,  
Pretty woman, won't you pardon me.  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see,  
Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be.  
Are you lonely just like me?  
Pretty woman stop a while.  
Pretty woman talk a while.  
Pretty woman give your smile to me.  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Pretty woman, look my way.  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me.  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right.  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight.  
Pretty woman, don't walk on by.  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry.  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey! OK.  
If that's the way it must be, OK.  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late.  
Maybe tomorrow night, BUT WAIT!  
What do I see?  
Is she walking back to me?  
Yeah, yeah! I said she's walking back to me!  
I said woh PRETTY WOMAN!

The entire song Ajla was blushing like crazy but when it ended everyone in the audience cheered their heads off at the amazing performance but next was Ajla her self and as a Music box like sound came out of the speakers she began to sing in a voice that was like an angles

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

When she finished it was the same result and both had moved on to the finals along with Sasuke who formed a band with Naruto Sai and Neji, Hinata who had done a dance number and choji who lifted weights with his feet while eating chips with his hands.

Over in the small village Ten-ten and Lee say a giant circus tent but all the buildings where empty. While Lee explored the buildings to see if anyone was still there Ten-ten went to the ten and when she entered it she was blinded by a light.

Back at the talent show the boy where getting ready to start their song and it started with Sasuke and Sai playing their guitar and bass then Naruto rapped while he glared angerly at Sakura

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

Then Sasuke screamed with his eyes and his voice

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Naruto grabbed the mic and began to rap again as his gaze shifting to Sasuke a small smile forming

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

Sasuke and lee began to yell into their mic's

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

now all 4 of them began to scream into their mics and everyone in the audience began to bang their head in time with the guitar

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

and on the last note the lights flashed and all the band members where gone as the crowd went insane.

Ten-ten entered the giant tent and found Akujin on a stage surrounded by body's suspended by ropes by their neck and he laughed as his eye glowed staring into her soul. She took a step back but he appeared behind her and whispered into her ear "lets see what it takes to make you fall."

Now Shinde made a lot of clones several changed into instruments which were two guitars, one set of drums, and two key boards. Two Shinde's played the guitars and one play the keyboard while another twirled drumsticks in his hands, but as the keyboards started to play a fifth Shinde came out of the smoke dressed in a leather jacket and fingerless gloves grabbed the mic and began to sing.

Turn on temptation arise near the sky  
This nightmare is everywhere my eyes open wide  
Crash on through troubled waters oceans collide  
We stand alone until the end we fight side by side

Standing strong together  
Marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens  
Now that our time has come

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warriors die  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

The sky will turn black the nightfall appears  
The hatred surrounding they hide in great fear  
The evil all around the sound they will hear  
Will not be for long now the time it is near

Raising hell forever  
Still millenniums go by  
Fire in the heavens  
Bleeding ears hear the cry

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

Then both Shinde's on the guitars began a long solo and the leather Shinde began to sing again.

Standing strong together  
Marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens  
Now that our time has come

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

As the final cord was struck the crowd went to pure madness cheering for the insanity that was just displayed on stage by Shinde the man that was known as a symbol of death, this one ninja had single handedly up shown bands and other talents. Needless to say Hinata and Choji dropped out and Shinde won hands down.

As lee entered the tent Akujin pulled a knife out of Ten-tens body and as lee charged and Akujin blocked they began to fight as Akujin sang.

Ten-ten  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again

Ten-ten  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child,  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Akujin held up the knife as Ten-tens blood dripped off of it

Ten-ten lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

Akujin threw the knife so it landed in front of Lee and points to it a wide grin on his face.

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again

Fire  
For you desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Ten-ten lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Lee and Akujin began to fist fight until the Guitar solo stopped and Akujin held Lee by his neck

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Ten-ten  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

As the song finished Lee stabbed himself in the chest with the knife and Akujin laughed like a mad man his smile sinister and his only visible eye no longer glowing he walked out of the tent and stood before an army of zombie like people as zombie Ten-ten and lee both took their place in the mob. Akujin knew his final attack was coming soon but first he needed to do one more thing.

**Ha told you there was music**

**Shinde: OK so it didn't suck**

**Akujin: I am not a bad man even though i do bad things**

**me: thats the next chap Akujin just chill**


	18. Ch 18 Konoha Idol?

**OK yes I'm going to have them sing but trust me it will own**

**Shinde: ill kill you**

**me: no you will not because that will be suicide**

**Shinde:... i hate you**

**me: i know you do muahahahahahahaha**

It was a sunny day and Shinde had woken up his little sister clinging to his arm in her sleep again and the pup on his chest curled up also asleep, seeing no other way out of this Shinde used an escape jutsu and went down stairs where Ajla had breakfast ready and waiting, he sat down and ate with Ajla in peace until Karin and Inu woke up and ran down. Everything was peaceful until Karin asked "Shin-e how long until you and big sis get married?" Ajla blushed and Shinde almost chocked on his toast thats when Raibu came in sneering at Karin to which she simply stuck her tongue out at him and he grabbed it pulling out a knife saying "back at Akujin's if someone did that we cut their tongue off" before Karin could so much as whine Shinde back handed Raibu and Karin ran over to Ajla who cradled her while Karin cried "Rai-rai is a meanie face" Shinde dragged Raibu out side to teach him some manners.

Over in the Hokage's office ten-ten and Rock Lee where given orders to go and check on a small farmer village on the outskirts of the land of fire. Having gotten their orders they where told of the danger of this mission and where told to do what anything they would do it they where to die which they did.

It was a lot later in the day and the Konoha talent show had begun. First was Kiba and Akamaru who did a bunch of dog tricks, then Naruto who made a bunch of shadow clones that tryed to harmonize but they couldn't so next was Shinde who did the same thing on he had a fifth once that was beat boxing the sound of drums and one when out into the audience and brought Ajla up on stage as they began to sing.

Oh pretty woman, walking' down the street.  
Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet,  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you.  
You're not the truth.  
No one could look as good as you.  
Mercy, mmm, oh, such a, such a, such a,  
Pretty woman, won't you pardon me.  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see,  
Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be.  
Are you lonely just like me?  
Pretty woman stop a while.  
Pretty woman talk a while.  
Pretty woman give your smile to me.  
Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Pretty woman, look my way.  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me.  
'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right.  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight.  
Pretty woman, don't walk on by.  
Pretty woman, don't make me cry.  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey! OK.  
If that's the way it must be, OK.  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late.  
Maybe tomorrow night, BUT WAIT!  
What do I see?  
Is she walking back to me?  
Yeah, yeah! I said she's walking back to me!  
I said woh PRETTY WOMAN!

The entire song Ajla was blushing like crazy but when it ended everyone in the audience cheered their heads off at the amazing performance but next was Ajla her self and as a Music box like sound came out of the speakers she began to sing in a voice that was like an angles

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

When she finished it was the same result and both had moved on to the finals along with Sasuke who formed a band with Naruto Sai and Neji, Hinata who had done a dance number and Choji who lifted weights with his feet while eating chips with his hands.

Over in the small village Ten-ten and Lee say a giant circus tent but all the buildings where empty. While Lee explored the buildings to see if anyone was still there Ten-ten went to the ten and when she entered it she was blinded by a light.

Back at the talent show the boy where getting ready to start their song and it started with Sasuke and Sai playing their guitar and bass then Naruto rapped while he glared angerly at Sakura

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

Then Sasuke screamed with his eyes and his voice

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Naruto grabbed the mic and began to rap again as his gaze shifting to Sasuke a small smile forming

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

Sasuke and lee began to yell into their mic's

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

now all 4 of them began to scream into their mics and everyone in the audience began to bang their head in time with the guitar

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

and on the last note the lights flashed and all the band members where gone as the crowd went insane.

Ten-ten entered the giant tent and found Akujin on a stage surrounded by body's suspended by ropes by their neck and he laughed as his eye glowed staring into her soul. She took a step back but he appeared behind her and whispered into her ear "lets see what it takes to make you fall."

Now Shinde made a lot of clones several changed into instruments which were two guitars, one set of drums, and two key boards. Two Shinde's played the guitars and one play the keyboard while another twirled drumsticks in his hands, but as the keyboards started to play a fifth Shinde came out of the smoke dressed in a leather jacket and fingerless gloves grabbed the mic and began to sing.

Turn on temptation arise near the sky  
This nightmare is everywhere my eyes open wide  
Crash on through troubled waters oceans collide  
We stand alone until the end we fight side by side

Standing strong together  
Marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens  
Now that our time has come

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warriors die  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

The sky will turn black the nightfall appears  
The hatred surrounding they hide in great fear  
The evil all around the sound they will hear  
Will not be for long now the time it is near

Raising hell forever  
Still millenniums go by  
Fire in the heavens  
Bleeding ears hear the cry

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

Then both Shinde's on the guitars began a long solo and the leather Shinde began to sing again.

Standing strong together  
Marching forever on  
Fire in the heavens  
Now that our time has come

We feel the fire burning bright in the night  
Where the warrior lives and the warrior dies  
Wherever you go we will be by your side  
For the spirit of ninja will carry the night

As the final cord was struck the crowd went to pure madness cheering for the insanity that was just displayed on stage by Shinde the man that was known as a symbol of death, this one ninja had single handedly up shown bands and other talents. Needless to say Hinata and Choji dropped out and Shinde won hands down.

As lee entered the tent Akujin pulled a knife out of Ten-tens body and as lee charged and Akujin blocked they began to fight as Akujin sang.

Ten-ten  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again

Ten-ten  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child,  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Akujin held up the knife as Ten-tens blood dripped off of it

Ten-ten lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

Akujin threw the knife so it landed in front of Lee and points to it a wide grin on his face.

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again

Fire  
For you desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Ten-ten lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Lee and Akujin began to fist fight until the Guitar solo stopped and Akujin held Lee by his neck

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her

Ten-ten  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child  
She was taken,  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

As the song finished Lee stabbed himself in the chest with the knife and Akujin laughed like a mad man his smile sinister and his only visible eye no longer glowing he walked out of the tent and stood before an army of zombie like people as zombie Ten-ten and lee both took their place in the mob. Akujin knew his final attack was coming soon but first he needed to do one more thing.

**Ha told you there was music**

**Shinde: OK so it didn't suck**

**Akujin: I am not a bad man even though i do bad things**

**me: thats in a few chaps Akujin just chill also the songs are **

**Pretty woman by Rockapella**

**Once upon a December by unknown**

**Faint by linkin park**

**and Inside the fire by disturbed**


	19. Ch 19 Akujin's past

**Shinde: is there going to be anymore music?**

**me: yes**

**me: yes aku and i promise you will sing later also**

**Akujin: HAZAAAAA**

**Shinde walked threw the village gate dragging about 4 zombies that belonged to Akujin but he didn't know that. After leaving them in the Hokage's office he went home only to be glomped (thats a tackle followed by a hug) by Karin who smiled at Shinde and yelled "Shin-e you promised me that we could play today" "OK OK just give me a while to change OK?" "k" so Karin let him go and he changed as fast as he could. Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door Ajla being a bit jealous followed them but made sure she wasn't seen.**

The stop on Karin's list was the toy store. When they got in there she dragged Shinde from one side of the store to the other and back again saying with a sparkle in her eye "look at this" or "this is cool" and every now and again Shinde would chuckle at how simple kids where. In the end Shinde payed for a rag doll and let Karin carry it herself, needless to say Ajla was very jealous because thus far Shinde hadn't bought her anything.

So next they went to a dumpling stand and Shinde bought Karin a stick of dumplings which she gobbled down fast. Shinde laughed so hard at the sight of Karin with her cheeks puffed up with the snacks "you look like a chipmunk" Shinde laughed. After sallowing she stuck her tongue out at Shinde and began to pout. Shinde bought her another stick and she forgave him. Ajla spent that time day dreaming of her and Shinde on a date and how he would feed her the dumplings, and when she asked "you want some?" he would kiss her and say "taste sweet," she let out a small sigh thinking of something that might not even happen.

After the dumpling fiasco Shinde took Karin to a clothes shop and bought her a pink kimono with flowers on it. She giggled as she hugged Shinde's leg saying "I feel like a princess, thank ou Shin-e" Shinde nodded and led her outside but when he heard someone whisper something he told Karin to go home. She asked why and his response "Something just came up now be a good girl and go home" so she did. Unless his ears failed him he heard someone say Akujin.

Over at the main gate 10 jonin where wheeling in a cart that had a metal box with 2 small holes at the top and in side was Akujin. He was brought into a room and strapped into a chair. He sat in the middle of a padded room, several Anbu stood in the room one at each corner. One walked till he was in front of Akujin and asked "why did you kill all those people?" "i was board" "how did you do it?" "i drove them insane" "HOW!?" "just like Itachi Uchiha I'm a mind rapist" "when did you become evil?" As soon as he was asked this a wide sinister grin spread across his mouth and he began to speak.  
Sit Back Now  
Let Me Tell You A Tale  
Where Justice Does Not Prevail

About An Ill-Fated Life  
So Very Full Of Strife  
Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right

So

When I Was Born  
I Did Surely Scorn  
My Proud Parent's Name  
Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain  
Drove Them Insane  
My Birth Was A Curse  
I Bit The Nurse  
Oh, But I Love The Worst  
I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed  
Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse

When I Was Two  
I Poured Super Glue  
Into My Fathers Hair  
As He Sat Unaware  
In His Arm Chair  
Much To His Dismay  
Had To Cut It All Away  
Oh, But It Felt Great  
I Deserve To Cut And Filleted  
Then Tossed About In Disarray  
Until The Pieces Melt Away

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Four  
I'd Wait By The Door  
With A Knife In My Hand  
And A Most Devious Plan  
It Would Be Quite Grand  
As The Mail Fell Through The Slot  
The Sharp Edge He Got  
Oh, But I Love The Thought  
I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot  
Broken Bones And Blood Clots

When I Was Six  
I Used To Trick  
The Next Door Neighbors Son  
In The Woods We Would Run  
Time For Fun  
Hide N Seek Has A Cost  
He Would Be Forever Lost  
Oh, But I Love To Scoff  
I Deserve To Have My Head Lopped Off  
Hidden And Covered In Moss  
Until This Memory's Forgot

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Eight  
I Used To Hate  
The Color Of My House  
So As Quiet As A Mouse  
I Burned It Down  
To The Ground  
When No One Was Around  
Oh, But I Love The Sound  
I Deserve To Be Put Quickly Down  
Rotting Six-Feet Underground

When I Was Ten  
I Used To Pretend  
To Drown In The Sea  
Till They'd Come To Rescue Me  
Then Proceed  
To Laugh In Their Face  
Such A Disgrace  
Oh, But I Love The Taste  
I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced  
All Over The Fireplace  
Until This Life Has Been Erased

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Twelve  
I Used To Delve  
Into Evil Schemes  
Just To Elicit Screams  
Boost My Self Esteem  
Pushed My Sister Down A Well  
She Just Fell  
Oh, But I Love To Dwell  
I Deserve To Roast Deep Down In Hell  
Where No One Can Hear Me Yell

Then he yelled.

When I Was Fourteen

Then spoke normally.

Nothing Much Happened

then in a laughing tone.

Well  
There Was That One Time

Then he seem to go into his own world for a while until he spoke again.

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Sixteen  
Life Was Frightening  
My Brother Was Quite Dull  
So With Laughter In My Skull  
Pushed Him In A Hole  
Then Buried Him Alive  
He Barely Survived  
Oh, But I Love The Cries  
I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried  
In An Electric Chair That's Set On High

Now That I'm Eighteen  
I Still Hate Things  
From This Padded Cell I Call My Home  
No Friends, No Phone  
No Life To Call My Own

Here I Will Lie  
Until The Very Day I Die  
Until My Blood Begins To Dry  
And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came

Then he paused.

So

He broke free and in one swift motion broke the neck of the Anbu in front of him took three of his knifes and threw two killing two more and held one by his neck against the wall holding the knife to his throat. Then with his one eye stared into both of the last Anbu eyes and said.

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems

Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
I'm Exactly What I Seem

Then he killed the Anbu by silting hits throat and dropped him onto the ground. He made his way to the records room before someone found out and looked for all files involving Shinde. He found what he was looking for and took the paper with him to a grave yard.

**OK thats it for this chap**

**Shinde: what did he take?**

**Akujin: your weakness**

**Shinde: your going to die soon**

**me: OK OK chill also the song was Such horrible things by Creature Feature **


	20. Ch 20 i called him brother

**Ajla ever wonder why Shinde works alone?**

**Ajla: actually yes i have**

**me: muahahahaha**

**Shinde: don't you dare**

**me: try and stop me**

Ajla woke up and realized that she knew very little about Shinde so she decide to listing to all his story's in hopes she could learn more about him. She ran down stairs and made breakfast which she had become accustomed to doing and when Shinde came down she asked him "Shinde can you tell me more about your self?" seeing no way out of this Shinde agreed thinking 'no harm if i tell her about a few of my missions.'

Later that day he and Ajla sat in the living room and he began "what would you like to know?" "well I've noticed that most of the other ninjas are in 3 or 4 man cells why aren't you?" "thats a long story but ill tell you" "OK but why don't we sit next to each other?" seeing the small blush on her face Shinde got up and sat next to her on the couch and he began as a flash back started.

"Back when I first started here in Konoha i was put in a team with two other males and our teacher was a female. One our first mission out side the village both the other boys died so my teacher said I was ok on my own. Back then the Hokage was Saratobi and he wanted me to be on a team so he assigned person after person but nearly a dozen people died and it seemed like I was cursed until Alexander was assigned to be my team mate. He was 5 feet tall when i teamed up but nothing but Skin and bones. Still he was a good fighter and he lasted many missions with me, we got to be great friends over the 4 year period i spent with him making him the longest teammate I had had. In fact we even called each other brother thats how good of friends we were. But one day we were assigned to find a rouge waterfall ninja who had entered the land of fire once we found him I went all out like I always did in my hand to hand while Alexander prepared a giant jutsu that would finish him, I wasn't quick enough and he stabbed Alexander. I threw my scythe impaling the rouge but Alexander was already dead." A single tear rolls down Shinde cheek "I had lost my second brother that day and vowed I would never have a teammate, I told the Hokage 'if you give me another teammate ill refuse to work' so since then for 2 years Ive worked alone as a one man team" "but doesn't it get lonely?" Ajla asked "sometimes but not often." Ajla noticed how tired Shinde was and told him to lay down but when he did so his head leaned on Ajla's lap. Before she could object he was sound asleep but she didn't mind, in fact she ran her figures threw his hair and hummed softly.

When Shinde woke up he noticed where he was and blushed a bit. He sat up and looked Ajla directly in the eye and asked in a dead serious voice "Ajla i know this might seem weird but would you go on a date with me?" Ajla wondered what had gone threw his dreams but she nodded with a smile and hugged him.

The next morning Shinde woke up and showered and got ready for his date with Ajla. he had spent all of the night before thinking of where he could take her and of all the things that girls normally like. Ajla was doing the same only she also applied makeup, put on a blue dress that wasn't to formal, curled her hair, applied another coat of makeup, and finally put everything she could possibly need into her purse. Once Shinde was out of the shower he went over to his closet got his night comando style cargos on instead of the ones with skulls like he normaly does, grabed one of his many identical sweaters, a vest and his Konoha crest necklace and was ready for his date as soon as he brushed his teeth.

Once him and Ajla walked out the door, Ajla debating in her mind weathor or not to hold his hand, Shinde created the perfect first date in his mind. First they went to the top of the Hokage face moutain and waited since the sun hadnt risen yet, Ajla got board until Shinde pointed to the horizon, then she saw the most breath taking sun rise (not to mention the only one) she had ever seen. After that Shinde took Ajla to a resturant and they sat down and ate and talked, Shinde even told a joke that didn't suck and made Ajla laugh which in turn made him smile. After they had finished their meal Shinde lead her to the movie theater in a near by village where they caught a movie. About half way thru it Shinde put his arm around Ajla's shoulders making her blush a bit. Once the movie was over the day was almost over so they went and explored and saw a puppet show which made them both laugh. Shinde was silent most of the time but he hadn't smiled or had this much fun in many years, and Ajla was thing the same thing for her self, still the day came to an end and just as the sun set Shinde gently cup Ajla cheeks and gazed into her eyes with love and said softly "Ajla i love you and i need to know if you love me also" she nodded as she smiled and they slowly leaned in and kissed.

Some whee in a small village there was a tomb stone that read "Alexander Miyagi former ninja" and just as the sun set casting its final rays a shadow with one eye and a wide grin stood only feet from this grave and said "found ya"

**OK so that was a slightly sappy chapture and guess what i don't care so deal, also the next chap is all about Akujin muahahahaha**


	21. Ch 21 Akujin's fun time

**OK its time for Akujin's capture**

**Akujin: muahahahahaha death and carnage**

**Shinde: dear god were screwed**

**me: calm down Shinde**

Akujin stood next to the grave mark with Alexander's name he began to chuckle threw his wide grin and once the sun had finally set he proceeded to dig up the grave smashing the tomb stone. He held up the coffin with one arm easily and walked away, when an old man tried to stop him he simply grabbed him by his neck and with a flick of his wrist snapped it like a twig and carried the old mans body as well now to another cave and left them there. Once he was back at his home there was a girl waiting for him with a gift, he opened it and his eye lit up as he gazed upon his new trench coat with sleeves this time he gently put it over a chair and hugged her saying "Ariel I love it, your the best wife any man could ask for" it was after this he gave her a kiss on the lips and smiled, not grinned like always, he let her go and hung up his new coat for tomorrow when he would prepare more for his plans to crush Shinde.

The next morning Akujin went and studied his forbidden jutsu until he could bring the dead back with out making them kill them self, its not that he enjoyed it but he would need a lot of people for his plan and he wasn't patient enough to do that one by one. As it turned out there was a way to bring back a mass of people but it would have to be a minimum of 100 people so he went over to all the maps he had gotten from every where and looked for a single train track that spanned an incredibly distance and he found one so he went to the farthest point and hijacked a train by killing the conductor with his daggers, he deiced he would stop where people where and get them to board.

First was a small village and he noticed that everyone was at church so he walked in during the middle of the sermon in a black trench coat and long black hair covering his right eye like always. "And god said unto his children 'may the tidings of great joy bring you happiness'" hearing this Akujin laughed and everyone turned "oh I'm sorry just thought I was funny that god would say something like that" everyone gasped "come on, everything in the bible is about how he smites his enemy and destroys the wicked, and why are they wicked? Simply because they deiced the guy next door was a murderer and had him tried" now everyone is mumbling and the priest comes down and says right in Akujin's face "god shall protect all his children" "so i cant hurt you because god is protecting you?" and everyone nodded "OK fine how about this? Ill do only one thing to this holy man and if it doesn't leave so much as a scratch on his body ill admit hes right and obey the lord, if hes wrong you all follow me to a place where religion doesn't affect you" and with that everyone signed in a book stating they agreed. Once everyone had signed Akujin walked right up to the priest grabbed the Gold rosary off his necklace and stabbed it into his chest killing right there "there a train out side everyone get on but two of you throw this body in the back" and everyone did as they where told.

Once everyone was on the train Akujin keep making stop after stop using any and all tricks up his sleeve to get people on weather it was disproving a religion of betting their lives against his. in the end nearly 2 thousand people where on the train and as he reached the straight away that ended on a sharp turn he picked up speed knowing if he could derail this train fast enough it would fall right off the near by cliff and as he went faster and faster he sang out "Casey Jr.'s flying off the track, time for ribs and bones to crack." Just as he finished this he bailed from the conductors car and the Train plummeted off the cliff and as he stood on the edge there was and explosion and he jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the bottom and held his hand palm up towards the train. His only visible eye glowed red as blood and slowly everyone stood up from the wreckage, he Laughed like a mad man at the sight of his zombie army getting it's start.

Next he wanted to know who where the strongest people in the world and he was led to the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi Uchiha tried to use his mengekyo Sharingan but the second they went into his world Akujin over powered him and made Itachi a female. Only moments later in the real world Itachi was in the corner in a little ball crying "no more.... no more....." and Akujin smoked a cigerate saying "just make sure you didn't catch anything" and turn to Kisame and he grinned as he said "hello fish sticks" and Kisame just ran away in fear. Akujin then turned his sight to Zetsu and laughed "every meal needs a salad" and Zetsu just dug him self into the earth. The blue haired girl attacked but as soon as Akujin blocked he grinned and read her mind and faded away but when he faded in she was on her knees sobbing, he turned to the leader and said "hope your ready... dad" and chuckled in his throat as Pein sunk to the floor against the wall. He looked around and everyone else was dead or not there so he had won to easily and proceeded to kill them and had their bodies carried to the cave where the coffin was kept.

He then let a roomer spread about a village burning and people being hurt so when the medical ninja lead by Sakura Showed up he had a wide grin. He went in front of each of them and read their minds in seconds but had everyone but Sakura killed in seconds, he decide he was going to have fun with her. Slowly a World of darkness engulfed them and Akujin stood only feet away from her with his demon like grin slapped on his face. he spook in a mocking tone "Well well aren't you miss popular? Your subordinates hated you, saying things like "she was just a child" or "how can this twerp be better then me?" its funny really" he faded away and faded back in behind her "and lets not forget your parents. They don't care for you. They didn't give you any recognition until the Hokage accepted you. They only do so now because then they get fame." As he faded away Sasuke came into view in front of her and she reached for him and he said "go away loser, just go with Naruto. Man if it means getting away from you and how weak you are then ill leave this village to attain true strength" and with that Sasuke walked into the darkness and Naruto appeared to her left and he looked at him scared and asked "Narrator?" and he rubbed the back of his head as hinata hung on his arm, and he spoke "sorry Sakura but i realized how dumb i was to fall for you i mean look how much better hinata is, she doesn't hit me when i mess up the tiniest bit and he likes me back so later" and he walked away with hinata the lee appeared holding Ten ten's hand and said "Sakura I'm with Ten ten now so just leave me alone" and he walked away to leaving her alone. Akujin faded in and she swung at him but her fist went threw him like he was mist and he laughed saying "you cant hit me, I'm your inner thoughts, face it no one wants you, I'm just here to help you realize this. In the end the only two boys you like either hated you or gave up on you and even the almost stalker guy gave up. You just nothing" and with that he pulled out a knife and handed it to her "but there is one way to end it. Die... once you die all this pain and all the pain you cause others will simply go away. Even as a medical ninja you cant succeed because you hurt Naruto ,possibly the only boy you liked that liked you back, more than anyone else. Face it death is your only option" and with that Sakura cut her neck wide open killing her self. As her blood left her body the dark void slowly disappeared and Akujin took all the bodies back to he cave which now had 101 bodies thanks to Sakura. As he held up his hand all the bodies even the one in the casket that belonged to Alexander rose from their dead state to a semi living being and Akujin let out a mighty laugh almost like victory was assured. So he let a few of his new minions be caught to be studied but after three years of killing and reviving the dead he was ready for his attack.

**Ok so that was Three years that just passed right there and Akujin is a crazy man any questions?**

**Akujin: why didn't i get a song?**

**me: because the next one will have a song**


	22. Ch 22 Prince of Konoha

**OK so I've proven Akujin is a psycho freak man any questions?**

**Shinde: is it time?**

**me: it is time**

**Shinde:..... *gulp***

It had been three years since their first date and Shinde and Ajla have been going steady since then, Shinde had prepared to this day for the last week or so first he used his control of metals to form a gold band and had a diamond put on it. Yes Shinde Kudasai was ready to settle down and start a family with Ajla because he knew he loved her with all his heart and he was detriment to prove it.

Later that day him and Ajla went on a date again, it was all like normal until he decide to take her to a populate area in the middle of the park and Ajla felt almost like everyone was watching them, which they where. As the sun set Shinde stood on the brig next to Ajla and gently took her hand slipping the ring into it and letting go. Ajla seemed a bit puzzled until she looked and saw the ring, she looked from the ring to Shinde several times then he asked "will you marry me?" and with that she embraced him and kissed him deeply and he kissed back.

Well only a week later he and Ajla where married with the pastor and everything and for their honeymoon they just locked them selves in Shinde's room the whole night much to Karin's and Inu's dismay. But once morning came Shinde noticed something was wrong because there was much talk around town about "zombies" he didn't believe it but then he thought about Raibu and the fact he is a zombie in a way. Well he made sure these zombies where thrown into a holding cell and not to be let go, then the real alarm sounded. he ran to a tower and saw off in the distance heading toward the main entrance Akujin followed by many more zombies they measure any where from 4 to 5 million.

Out on the road Akujin walked his grin wider than ever. He calmly took off his eye patch and his hair became spiky and turned white as snow. After 3 more steps he was no longer walking but instead floating with his arms crossed both his eyes just tiny dots with a demented look behind them. He stops in mid air and raised his left hand as each zombie raised a cross bow loaded with 5 arrows, the second his hand went down each zombie fired causing them to rain down on Konoha. As the arrows flew threw the sky the sun was blocked out to the village and a peaceful day turned to night in seconds. Everyone had gotten to saftey but Shinde stood strong taking all the arrows and simply pulling them out when they stopped falling. It was then Alexander entered the village and stared down Shinde who was in disbelife. "Brother it has been long since we have seen each other but I come here on a mission, I am a member of Akujin's army now and you hold my brethern in your cell so i say this "let my people go" "never alexander they work for a monster just as you do" just as Shinde finished this sentance frogs and bugs began to enter the village. Now Akujin was hovering high over Konoha chanting.

Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of fire...

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde

Thus said the lord

As Akujin Chanted this Alexander drew two battons and attcked Shinde head on putting him on the defensive and once he was face to face Alexander said.

Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted.

Then Akujin held his hands up high causing Lighting to strike the ground.

I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

He threw both of his hands down sending fire balls flying everywhere. Shinde dogged the fire and lighting only to be put into a choke hold by Alexander from behind who said.

And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

Now Akujin was getting into everyone's mind and causing them to freeze in fear.

I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

Shinde hand thrown Alexander off but was hit by a fire ball and as he stood up Alexander yelled with tears streaking down his face.

This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

Akujin hold out both his hands as bugs flew all around the village eating all the plants and making the animals sick. and he sang out.

I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!

And Alexander started to hit Shinde in the gut yelling still.

You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?!?!

Akujin chanted while Alexander screamed.

Let my people go  
Thus saith the Lord

Now Shinde was fighting back first by kicking Alexander off him and beating him into the ground.

You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?

He forced Alexander to look at the now burning and histeria filled village

Is this what you wanted?

Akujin:I send the swarm, I send the horde...

Shinde continued to beat up Alexander only to stop and throw him and walked towards him grabbing his scythe.

Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your people go...

Now Shinde impaled his former friend and said calmly

I will not

Let your people go.

Shinde turned to Akujin who was ferious. Akujin threw a knife down to Shinde that had a note attached and it read "you have beaten my final weapon against you now i send my entire army kill me if you can for that is the only way to stop them you fool" and with that Akujin flew away as Shinde glared at his back.

Shinde stood on top of the rubble and took a death cont and only one person had died and it was Ino, he yelled for everyone to hear "PEOPLE OF KONOHA... I'm might be imortal but this man will send a hord of monster at us. I ask you now will you stand and fight? Or hide and cower? We are the ninja of the land of fire if we choose to run now the Hokages of time past will weep for us in their graves. Let burn the fire in all our soul's and show that we are ninja, we are the shadow elite. MEMBERS OF KONOHA TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WE SEE TRUE HELL AND SURVIVE TO TELL OUR CHILDREN AND OUR CHILDRENS CHILDREN!!!!!!" and with that a great war cry came from every member of Konoha and they armed them selves ready for the worst hell it self had to offer.

As night fell the army of zombies reached the gates and a battle insued but Shinde him self was charging right thru their ranks he knew where Akujin was and knew only he could kill him.

**Ok so thats 22 and soon my fic will be over**


	23. Ch 23 Shinde's sins

**its almost time for the last capture which means the battle to end all battles is coming muahahahahahaha**

As Shinde fought his way threw the enemy lines he began to be over whelmed by the sheer number of the zombie minions Akujin had brought. Just as Shinde felt he was about to resort to his final option spikes rained down from the sky and impaled if not annihilated many of the zombies and Raibu landed next to his brother wearing the same clothing and an official leaf ninja headband and all with a smirk and said in a joking tone "looked like you needed a hand" and just as he said that more of the zombies began to surround them forcing them back to back Shinde with his scythe and Raibu with his spear. As they held off the enemy slowly making their way to Akujin's main base Raibu grabbed Shinde and threw him high into the air and yelled "I'll hold them off bro, you got bigger game to hunt" and with that Shinde threw his hand in the direction he needed to go a chain flying from his plan, even if this was all he was to learn from Raibu it was enough to help him. As Shinde faded into the distance Raibu began to sprout chains all over his body each tipped with a mighty blade, on both knees where spikes as where on his elbows, his hands changed into metal balls with spikes covering them and a tail covered in assorted blades grew. Raibu had completely destroyed most of his new clothing but he had the smirk on his face none the less and said in a calm voice as the zombie hoard grew closer "you idiots want to mess fine but don't expect me to hold back on bit" and he charged into the hoard taking out as many as he could severing their heads and breaking their spines.

Now Shinde stood before Sakura, Lee, and Ten-ten but all where zombies under Akujin's control. With one swift motion he got behind all three of them and opened the doors to the hide out, as he took his first and last step in all three of his former fellow ninja fell their soul's finally able to rest in piece. Once inside the doors closed and there sat Akujin on another throne his grin still visible, "This time you wont get away Akujin" "before you face me you must face my final weapon" and with that Akujin was engulfed in blue flames but once they died down in his place sat seven people all of them looking right as Shinde and Akujin laughed from the corner "defeat the seven sins and the horner of facing me is yours" Shinde's eyes grew wide at the mention of the sins. He knew from legend that these seven people where not only hell's greatest worriers but the direct severnts of the devil him self.

As he thought this a skinny white boy with jet black hair covering one eye stepped forward completely adorned in black. He drew from his pocket a piece of metal but when he squeezed it the metal cried out like a bomb and Shinde felt another piece of metal lodged into his left shoulder, thats when he renumbered Akujin's daggers from the first time they faced off and ran for cover to which the boy said in a sluggish, tired voice "just come out and let me kill you, I'd rather take a nap than stand here" 'he must be the sin of sloth, sounds lazy to me' thought Shinde to himself but he noticed after about 6 shots the firing stopped and was followed by a series of clockings then another 6 shots and the process repeated. After he was sure this was a pattern he counted 6 shots and say that this boy took something out of this "gun" and replaced it with a new one and continued to fire, So Shinde counted 6 shots again and ran right up to Sloth and ran him threw with a knife and jumped back to the far end of the room to take the "bullet" as he named it out of his shoulder.

Just as Shinde's healing ability finished a slightly fat man stepped down and drew from his belt a butcher knife and a two pronged steak fork (look at what people use to Bar-B-Q) and smiled showing off his razor sharp teeth. Before Shinde could think this man rushed forward and begin to hack and stab at Shinde who either blocked with his scythe or just dogged entirely until his entire right arm was bitten and ripped off. As he healed the man sallowed the entire arm in a second and licked his blood covered lips saying "you taste good feed me more" and he began his assault again. Shinde thought in his head 'this must be gluttony the sin of over indulgence only one way to beat him' so Shinde threw a bomb at the sin who opened his mouth wide and ate it with out chewing only to blow up seconds later but instead of guts and blood flying everywhere he simply turned to ash.

Shinde stood ready for anything but before he could so much as react the next male flew towards him slugging him square in the jaw. It wasn't the speed no the strength behind that one hit but instead the fact that it tore his chin up, after it had healed in the seconds it took him to regain his footing he noticed that this blond guy with curly hair was wearing gloves that had diamonds on each knuckle, and since it had so easily cut threw him he guessed it was a rough cut. Shinde had to be on the defensive until he could think which sin this was and how he could defeat him, 'he has diamonds, wearing a gold chain, and i hear a jangling sound.... GREED!!!!' and with that thought Shinde took out a dollar and held it over his head ready to rip it. Seeing this the sin stopped dead in his tracks "don't be to hasty now" "so you are greed" "look just put the dollar down and we can talk this out alright?" "how about i give you this my last dollar and you just give up?" the sin nodded and as soon as he took the dollar he left.

Shinde took out his scythe and struck a battle stance ready to just kill the next sin he saw. Slowly a woman stepped forward from the shadows and just as he was ready to attack he realized it was Ajla, but something was different. She was wearing a much more revealing outfit and her nails where slightly longer. He stood up normally but still on guard until Ajla pulled him into a deep kiss, as she gently pulled away she whispered into his ear seductively "Shinde I want you now"

it was then he knew it couldn't be her because she got nervous kissing him let alone saying something like that. He pushed her off but when he was going to attack he didn't have it in him. This was his wife the one person her loved more than his own existence, the one girl he craved for every second of every day 'wait... craving? I'm craving her in that way... lust' and with that he simply put his scythe on his back and spoke in a clam manner "you are not Ajla, yes I want what you have offered but you do it out of want and need, I want Ajla out of love and passion. The fact you have tried to tempt me with such vulgar acts, taking Ajla's form, basically insulting her name are unforgivable and for that you must pay" before lust could respond Shinde had already trapped her in a metal box "if i cant see you then it wont be harder for me" and with that a poof sound was heard and when the box was removed lust was no more than ash.

Shinde turned to face his next opponent but was slightly surprised to see a small girl carrying a katakana just staring at him. "it must be great having a lover" she flew forward and took off his arm in one clean swing "it must be great having all that power" she took off his other arm "it must be great to be alive" and she took off both his legs. In seconds his body parts grew back and this time he turned his palm to metal and stopped the sword mid swing and smiled saying "from where i stand you have much power so theres no need to be envious" and the girl envy turned to ash as well.

Out of the shadow this time a shirtless man walked no weapons but completely riped. Shinde charged and swung down with his scythe but the man side stepped almost like he had predicted it and held his hand to Shinde's face. Some invisible force hit Shinde right in the face and sent him flying into a wall causing it to crack, as he stood up his body repairing as best it could he thought 'what is this guy? how did he?' but before he could say anything the man was looking in a mirror and smiling at him self which made Shinde think 'that vain son... of...a... vain? vanity..... pride' and a smirk came across Shinde face as he began to laugh "whats so funny ugly?" pride asked "I'm just thinking you must be weak if you have to doge" "weak? I'm the strongest sin there is" "sure you are" "OK fine one free hit take your best shot" Pride stuck out his chest in defiance but Shinde ran up and swung his scythe straight up cutting Pride in half from the bottom up. As pride slowly turned to ash Shinde said "every man has one fatal weakness and i just used it."

Shinde stood scythe in hand feet firmly on the ground thinking "only one more and thats wrath all I have to do is keep my head" but as this thought left his man he stepped from the shadow wearing white in black of black and black in place of white holding a scythe with was slightly different but still the same. Shinde stood there staring at him self wondering what kind of trick this had to be but i twas no trick this was Shinde's sins and the embodiment of wrath was Shinde himself. Wrath wasted no time and attacked going straight for the juggler in Shinde's neck and barely missing. They continued to exchange blows until Shinde had an idea and it was his only one for the last 2 hours they had been fighting. "Why are you so angry?" "because I'm married now which means i can be with other girls for one" "can we do any better than Ajla?" "Akujin has killed so many people" "and I'm here to make sure he's stopped" "Karin and inu are always getting on my nerves" "but their only children so they don't know better" with each statement to calm himself Shinde made wrath got smaller and smaller. AS it turned out he simply had to ask why there was wrath and had to explain ti to himself that there is a positive side until wrath had turned to nothingness.

Akujin walked to the center of the room clapping his hands together chuckling with his wide grin as always "well done Shinde Kudasai, you have beaten all seven of the sins now you fight me and every trick I have up my sleeve" and as his eyes glowed with a powerful evil the entire room was engulfed in darkness.

**We got one more capture then this story is done**


	24. Ch 24 Armagedon

**OK its time for the true final battle of all time to do down but I'm gonna warn you now the awesomeness that this battle will contain might make your eyes explode then your brain turn to goo**

Shinde stood alone in the darkness, he felt his body begin to tense as if sensing something he didn't. Akujin faded in behind him and whispered in a calm voice "everyone hates you" and he faded out before Shinde could turn around and swing his scythe only to fade in 10 feet in front of him "you killed your own brother, your father, everyone in Konoha considers you a monster for your actions and abailtys" and he faded away again but this time Raibu, Ajla, Karin, and even Shinde's mother faded in all facing him. "Bro if you weren't born I could have lived a normal life" Raibu said glaring, "if you hadn't come to my home my father wouldn't have died" Ajla almost cried out "all I wanted was a normal family that would love me not some demon child that would slaughter the entire village" his mother sighed. Shinde stood strong with a small smirk "if this is all you can do I'm not impressed Akujin" he turned to his mother "if you wanted a normal family why didn't you just leave the village? Raibu i payed you back by saving your heart from Akujin and you saved me not to long ago, Karin has nothing to hate me fore since I'm the nice brother, and Ajla is my wife by her own choice if she didn't love me then she wouldn't have married me" as he said this the darkness faded revealing Akujin with his grin "very good but now I'm gonna kill you" in a split second Akujin jumped forward and started to hack and slash as Shinde who was able to keep up and dodge way to easily until Akujin started to fire his charka bullets from his blades just like before. Now Shinde was putting some effort in but slowly he was turning the tide as he got in about 10 hits per round of Akujin's bullets. By the time Akujin realized he was being beaten he was covered in wounds but he still stood his wide grin still visible, "your good at this Kudasai but lets see you beat me when i start to use my jutsu" and with that Akujin dropped his knifes and in its place fire formed in one hand and lighting in the other. Now Akujin was throwing fire and lighting nearly destroying Shinde, just as Shinde had formed a plan Akujin ran up to him and grabbed his face with the lighting hand sending thousand of volts through out Shinde's body, Setting his foot behind Shinde Akujin pushed forward on his face knocking Shinde into the air only for a second before Akujin turned to him while raising his foot high into the air. He brought his foot down with all his might slamming Shinde into the ground making a giant crack after which he jumped up and grabbed a chunk of the ceiling and slammed it on top of Shinde crushing him and laughing as the sound oh his bones cracking.

As Akujin walked towards the entrance Shinde stood up lifting the bolder off of him self and throwing it to the side. As Akujin heard the bolder crash he turn around pissed. Shinde flew forward and grabbed Akujin by his neck, quicker than a flash of light Shinde's hands glowed a deep deep blue, when he pressed Akujin against the stone wall by his neck the wall that touched Shinde's hand turned to dust. Akujin was able to force Shinde off before he aged more than a year and he laughed "that was amazing, i don't know how but you managed to make me age" and he threw another fire ball at Shinde who back flipped over it and grabbed his scythe off the ground slicing the fire and lighting in half with each throw. Yet again Shinde was on the defensive until he swung his hand at Akujin from across the room sending a knife flying out, he keep throwing knife after knife like it was coming out of his body. Once he ran out of knifes Akujin charged but grabbed onto thin air, he turned around to receive a kick to the face and fell back wards facing up. There was a split second of zero gravity then he felt something hit him in the spine, Shinde had dropped so much metal from inside his body he was to fast for the human eye to see but now he had the Sharingan on making it easy to predict Akujin's movements. As Shinde almost teleported back and forth hitting Akujin repeatedly he began to think he was winning until Akujin grabbed Shinde's fist and crushed it with on hand. Akujin then threw Shinde across the room and he hit the floor once bounced and smacked into a wall.

Akujin crosses his arms in front of him self ,both of his arms bulged and the vaines poped, the vains in his neck seemed ready to burst, but worst of all where his eyes, instead of the tiny dots that marking where he was looking before now they where pure white and glowing, as he lowered his arms his grin turned into a smirk "your a very lucky person Shinde, now you face a god in human form" "god or not you are human so you can die" "SILANCE!!!!" and once Akujin had bellowed that he appeared behind Shinde to fast even for the fully awakened Sharingan to see and grabbed his left ankle. Akujin swung Shinde around like a rag doll slamming him into the ground and walls repeatedly until he was sure all of Shinde's bones where a fine powder, after which he threw him into the air and round house kicked him into a wall followed by a barrage of punches that over flowed with wind element ripping Shinde apart from the outside in. Akujin walk to the other end of the room and waited to Shinde to heal himself which he did and stood up. He swung his scythe five times each time releasing a death wave that turn the rocks to dust but Akujin actually punched each one and they dispersed. "Why can't I kill you?" "I'm a god you foolish mortal there is no way to kill me" "then i guess to day a good will loose to a mortal" and with that Shinde made 18 constructive hand signs and all time seemed to stop, now even Akujin looked worried. Shinde raised his scythe over his head and spun it around very fast with one hand and said in a calm voice "forbidden jutsu" he slammed his scythe against the ground and yelled "TRUE ARAMAGEDON!" now Shinde was enclosed by a sphere of pure death energy and everything it touched was riped apart atom by atom but it moved so fast Akujin only had enough time to use his own energy to hold it back as best he could so it couldn't grow. Regardless of his best efforts the energy slowly inched its way to him and one it hit his finger tips Akujin sigh and said in a truly sorry voice "looks like I'm not coming home" and the energy took out his arm but just before it took his face he let one tear fall and his final word was "Ariel" and with that Akujin was completely torn apart atom by atom along with everything with in a five mile radius. Once the energy had returned to him Shinde smiled at the rays of sunlight that peeked over the mountains but collapsed. Only moments later Ajla followed by many other people found him, Tsunade her self checked him from head to toe and shook her head with a solemn look "he is dead theres no pulse" Ajla fell to her knees once she heard this and covered her mouth with one hand and cried.

It was the next day and the coffin was brought to the same church Shinde and Ajla where married at only a day before. Everyone wore black and a picture of Shinde smirking was next to the closed casket marked with his name. Karin held Inu and cried into his fur and Raibu sat next to a girl whom was holding his hand and he was holding hers, but poor Ajla was out of sorts with one hand on her stomach. The priest took the alter and said in a solemn tone as the rain continued to fall "yesterday a mad man attacked out home, at the front lines was Shinde Kudasai, we have come to know him as; the grim reaper, the sick scythe. But in the end we went on the front line's off battle and took on what is to truly be considered a monster in human flesh. So we gather here now to pay our respect to him and his memory." Once the casket was opened the priest stood in shock and others walked up to see what was wrong. Inside was a note addressed to Ajla who opened it and read it out loud "Dear Ajla- I know you think I'm dead but rest assured it will take more then Armageddon to kill me. I can't tell you where I am right now but once I return I will, also if male name Tenchi if female name Jessibell. I love you and our new family member. Love, Shinde Kudasai" and Ajla put her hand on her stomach again and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks and whispered "those are good names"

**It's done and I don't care if i left loose ends**

**Shinde: you are sick**

**me: yeah i think im catching a cold**

**Ajla : *slugs me* I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!!!!**

**me: thats the point but he isnt so just chill out**

**Raibu: i have a girl now**

**me: yes you do and your welcome**


End file.
